


Unexpected

by Mina_Kye



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, Het, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Kye/pseuds/Mina_Kye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji returns from a mission with Yoruichi and is injured. Byakuya has some unexpected feelings for his fukutaichou and isn't quite sure how to handle it. But he doesn't expect his fukutaichou to have the same feelings! Miyako and Rukia helps them along the way. But they get into some trouble when an unexpected visitor comes through a garganta and Soutaichou wants their life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

"Byakuya-sama!" called a famine voice from afar.

 

"What is it cousin?" The noble turned away from the large koi pond in the middle of his garden.

 

"There is a hell butterfly for you that came to me by accident again." The violet haired girl said as she ran up to him. "I don't know why they always come to me."

 

"It must be because our reiatsu signatures are similar. Let's see what it has to say. It may be Abarai Fukutaichou and Yoruichi."

 

She nodded and showed the black butterfly to her elder cousin. Byakuya coaxed the insect on to his finger and sent some of his reiatsu into it so he could receive the message.

 

"Taichou, I'll be a little while longer on this mission in Hueco Mundo than I originally thought. These damn garganta are a pain in the ass. Every time we close one another decides to break open." Renji's voice spoke out in annoyance. "The team and I should be back tomorrow evenin' or the next mornin'. I will send a hell butterfly to ya if we run into any other troubles. Oh and Yoruichi-san says she wants to play tag when we get back."

 

Byakuya sighed and shook his head. He didn't like that Renji and the others were having so much trouble with such a simple mission. Or at least he thought it was a simple mission at first. And he certainly didn't want to play tag with that annoyance. He looked at his purple haired cousin and saw concern in her smokey gray eyes that were outlined with gold as she looked intently at the butterfly that was about to flutter away.

 

"What is it Mana?" Byakuya asked as the hell butterfly flew off.

 

Mana looked up and saw Byakuya had a concern look in his smokey eyes for a moment and then it faded in an instant. "I do not like this cousin." She admitted.

 

"Nor do I. But waiting here until they return is all we can do."

 

The younger noble woman nodded. The alarms at the manor then sounded loudly. The next thing they knew was a garganta had opened in the sky. Renji was leaning on Yoruichi as they passed through quickly with the group at their heels.

 

"Abarai? Yoruichi-san? I thought your hell butterfly said that-" He was cut off by the sight of hollows coming behind them. The raven haired noble then released his shikai at the hollows as the garganta closed behind the last of shinigamis coming in. He sheathed his sword and turned towards his injured fukutaichou and senpai.

 

"What happened?" He asked calmly and kneeling next to the cat woman to heal her injuries.

 

The two were panting heavily and kneeling on the ground. When Renji finally caught his breath he started to speak but a sudden jolt of pain went through his left leg. He shifted quickly so he was sitting on his butt and his legs in sprawled out in front of him. "W-we don't really know. One minute we were closing a gar – Ow!" He looked over to the young pale skinned and violet haired Shinigami who was healing him that had pressed too hard on his injured leg. "Mana-san! That hurts!"

 

"My apologies Abarai-san."

 

He bit his lip at the pain she accidentally caused in his leg. He took a few deep breaths before continuing his explanation and looking at his relatively calm taichou. "But we were closing a garganta and then a big group of hollows attacked us unexpectedly."

 

"That's all that got you?" Byakuya was very confused that a group, even a large group, of hollows took the group by surprise and nearly killed them. Renji only nodded. Yuroichi was looking at him with worried eyes. "What is it Senpai?" He asked as he looked into her golden eyes.

 

"I don't know." She shook her head as he continued to heal her. "It was like something gave those hollows a power boost of some sort."

 

"They had greater strength? Like an Arrancar or Espada?"

 

Yoruichi nodded. "But we do not know what. It couldn't have been Aizen because he is in the Central 46. But it could possibly a new leader has risen to take his place."

 

"That could very well be it." The raven head agreed. "They could be giving the hollows more power since most of the Arrancar are dead. But most Espadas remain. Although, most of them no longer reside at Las Noches; they could be training the hollows to become stronger as well."

 

"Taichou, we need to tell Soutaichou immediately." Renji said as he leaped up to his feet on his now only sprained leg.

 

"I don't think you should be walking, Abarai."

 

"I'm fine. Mana-san healed me enough so I can wa-" A sudden jolt of pain went through his injured left leg again and he tumbled backward onto the grass. "Ow!"

 

"See? I warned you, you shouldn't walk while you are still injured." The noble said dryly.

 

The redhead waved his hand dismissively. He took a few breaths before trying to stand again. He got up slowly swaying slightly on his shaky legs before shifting his weight to balance himself.

 

"I'm fine." He said as he finally gained balance. "Let's just go tell Soutaichou and get the wounded to the fourth."

 

Byakuya shook his head and sighed. "Very well, but you are also going to be checked into the fourth division as we come back."

 

Yoruichi smirked and stood up. "I think Renji will want to hightail it out of the first division before you get the chance to take him to the fourth."

 

"How come?" The younger noble woman asked as she stood also. Her black bangs waving softly in the breeze to drift over her left eye instead of her right.

 

"He has a fear of needles." Byakuya answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

"Can we just go? I rather get the visit over with, then, go back to the office." Renji pleaded softly.

 

"Hmm… Very well then. Oh, by the way, Renji?" The raven haired noble said as he walked towards the redhead.

 

"Hai." His fukutaichou answered.

 

"Why did a path open to my garden?"

 

"Oh… erm… well, you see Taichou… I-I didn't open it. It just opened by itself and I thought it would be best to come back anyway." Renji stammered.

 

"I see."

 

"I will take any punishment as you see fit sir."

 

"Oh? I don't think a punishment will be necessary. I just asked a simple question." The noble stated. "I'm not going to punish you for a garganta's seal breaking open in my garden then you sought safety for the rest of the group."

 

Renji bit his lip gently, and then sighed in relief.

 

"Come, we should go quickly. We do not know when another garganta is going to open." The noble spoke. "Mana, I want you to stay here to be certain the manor stays safe."

 

She nodded and flash stepped back into the manor to get her zanpakuto and to inform the guard staff to be on watch.

 

Everyone got up; most were not hurt badly just a few scrapes. A few had broken something like the redhead. But they were happy it was going to be healed soon.

 

They arrived at the Fourth Division briefly to get the injured cared for. Byakuya insisted Renji get his leg checked out but the redhead refused again. He didn't want to go anywhere near needles. He just wanted to go inform Soutaichou and get back to work. Byakuya sighed in defeat slightly.

 

"Fine, but if you complain about the pain you're causing yourself don't say I did not warn you nor that I did not try to get you to get checked out." The raven head said with annoyance.

 

"Hai." Renji replied.

 

Yoruichi grinned, she turned to flash step to the First Division with the other two close to her heels.

 

They arrived at the First Division shortly and were taken to the Soutaichou's office. Renji's leg ached as he limped slightly. But not wanting to sound or look weak in the presence of Soutaichou or his Taichou, he tried to keep his limping to a minimum.

 

"Are you alright Abarai?" Byakuya asked softly to the obviously very uncomfortable redhead. Renji nodded in response as they knelt down before the elder Shinigami.

 

"What have you found?" Soutaichou asked.

 

As Yoruichi was explaining, Renji's reiastu was becoming riled slightly. The pain in his left leg was becoming unbearable. But he carefully kept his reiastu in check until they could leave. Byakuya could sense his fukutaichou was in a lot of pain and was thankful that the meeting with Soutaichou was about over. Once they got into the hall Byakuya quickly swept Renji off his feet bridal style and started to flash step to the fourth leaving Yoruichi snickering and staring after them.

 

"Uh… Taichou, I can sti-" Renji said as he gasped as another flash of pain went through his ankle to his knee. "Shit!" He winced. He couldn't quite stifle a groan from the pain as they reached the Fourth Division.

 

"Be quiet Abarai, you are injured and you agitated it further by walking on it." The noble snapped.

 

The redhead knew better than to piss off his Taichou further, so he just relaxed a bit and let himself be carried to the healing center. They were greeted by Hanataro who led them to an examination room down the hall.

 

Byakuya followed the dark-haired healer with Renji still in his arms. He gently set Renji on the bed and helped pull his fukutaichou's hakama up to the redhead's knee. Hanataro bent over the redheads leg and he carefully looked over Renji's leg.

 

"Ow! Hanataro!" Renji yelped from the young healer pressing too firmly on his knee.

 

"Ah! Gomen nasai Renji-san!" The healer apologized quickly.

 

Byakuya just watched quietly from the chair next to the bed. He was concerned that Renji might have broken his leg all over again with how much he walked on it. Not to mention flash stepping to the First Division. Renji noticed a flash of worry go across his taichou's features then quickly faded away.

 

He's concerned for me. The redhead thought. I gotta stop making a fuss and just let Hanataro patch me up so we can go back to the division. I'm sure there is shit load of paper work waiting for me. Renji shook his head and sighed. He really didn't like to do paper work. It was boring and half the time Byakuya complained that it was not legible. He snapped out of his reverie when he say a needle in Hanataro's hand.

 

"W-what the fuck is that for?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm, but couldn't keep the shakiness out at the beginning.

 

"It's a pain reliever. You don't want to be in a lot of pain while I reset your leg. It's broken just below your knee." Hanataro explained.

 

Renji cringed but held out his arm. He didn't want to seem like a complete wimp in front of the raven haired noble who was sitting next to him.

 

"Fine, just do it fast."

 

"My Renji, you sure are not putting up quite a fuss today." Byakuya said as he observed the redhead actually letting the healer put the needle in and then reset his leg so it could be healed properly.

 

"Ow!" The redhead yelled. "Be careful would ya? I have to go back to work after this you know!"

 

"Gomen nasai." The healer said simply.

 

Byakuya quirked and eyebrow. "No, you are not."

 

Renji turned his head so he was looking at Byakuya's expressionless face. "W-what? Why the hell not?"

 

"Because, this has been a long day and you need your rest."

 

But Renji wasn't having it. "How many times must I say I'm fine Taichou? I can still work on the paper work that I'm sure has built up over the week I was in Hueco Mundo."

 

"It can wait until tomorrow. Today you must rest."

 

Renji let out a grunt. "Fine, I'll rest. But don't come complaining to me when I don't get all my paperwork done tomorrow."

 

Byakuya nodded and was relived he could get his fukutaichou to rest like he should.

 

Hanataro finished healing the redhead's leg and left the two alone so they could leave after Renji pulled his pant leg back down and stretched. He, thankfully, didn't need a cast but he wasn't allowed to walk on it if he had to go long distances except to go home and work.

 

"Come, I'll walk you home." The noble said.

 

Renji nodded and led the way to his apartment.

 

Why is he being so nice to me when I messed up? I don't get it. He would have ridiculed me and the others for being careless. Renji thought. But we have gotten closer. So maybe he just taken it easy on me because of it.

 

Byakuya just let his fukutaichou lead the way back to his apartment. He saw Renji was in deep thought.

 

Hmm… He seems to do that a lot lately. He's always daydreaming or thinking about something. Byakuya thought. "Renji, do you have something on your mind that you would like to share?"

 

"Huh?" Renji was a bit startled by Byakuya's voice pulling him out of his trance. "Oh, uh… no, nothing Taichou. I'm fine."

 

"Hmm..." Byakuya hummed and just dismissed it.

 

They reached Renji's apartment and Byakuya was not surprised how run down it looked. Renji bit his lip softly contemplating whether or not inviting his Taichou in or just saying good night there. Thankfully Byakuya broke the silence between the two.

 

"I'll be going home. You may call for me if you need any assistance." Byakuya said.

 

"Hai, arigato Taichou." Renji bowed and then went up the stairs to his apartment. The raven head watched until Renji was fully inside his apartment before departing for his own home.

 

Once Renji was in his apartment he quickly shed his torn uniform and threw over a chair. He went over to his closet and pulled a clean plain yukata and went to take a quick shower before going to bed.

 

After he finished his shower, he made himself some tea and went to sit on his bed thinking. He couldn't get his mind off the events that happened in Hueco Mundo. Everything seemed strange. One minute they were sealing a garganta and then the next they were attacked by some crazy ass powered up hollows. He knew he should really be trying to sleep instead of puzzling it all out.

 

Then he thought of his taichou and all the odd things he did for Renji that day. He didn't think Byakuya was that concerned. He never had been before. But he reminded himself that this was after Aizen's defeat and Byakuya and he got closer. They were even friends to a point. They often talked about other things then work, went out for lunch often and walked each other home when Miyako didn't come to pick up Byakuya.

 

"I guess, it hasn't really sunk in yet." He mused to himself. I really do love him. Renji thought as he smiled.

 

He finished the last of his tea and lay down. Soon he finally dropped off to peaceful sleep.

 

Byakuya walked through the gate to his garden and sat near the koi pond where the moon shined down on its surface. He thought all about his fukutaichou, how he was injured and how his mission went with Yoruichi. Byakuya never felt such concern for anyone since his late wife.

 

"So… it's happened again." Byakuya smiled slightly. "I fell in love someone… even after I swore I would never again feel that way for anyone."

 

"Byakuya-sama?" Mana said quietly from behind.

 

He turned his head to look at tall noble woman dressed in a plain purple silk kimono. Her long hair was braided down her back but her black bangs drift over her right eye. They fluttered in the breeze softly. "What is it Mana?" He asked.

 

She shook her head and sat down next to him leaning on the old Sakura tree near the pond. Byakuya's eyes followed her as she sat down. "I was just wondering when you were going to come in the house, but I see you have other things on your mind."

 

"Hai, I was just thinking about Renji and his mission with senpai." The raven head answered.

 

"Ahh… I do believe you were thinking about more than just his mission." She grinned.

 

He started to speak, only to be interrupted by her serious expression. "Don't bother denying it."

 

He only nodded in response as she continued and lightened her expression. "I know you said that you would never fall in love with someone again since Lady Hisana. But you've been alone for far too long. You should find someone to be happy with. And it seems that Renji-san has taken quite a bit of your thoughts." The purple haired Shinigami giggled.

 

"No matter how much I think or care about him, he would never even think of being with me." He said sadly as he looked down at the koi pond again. "I'm always so cold towards him…"

 

She shook her head again and sighed. "Well, now is the best time to show him you really care. It's not going to be easy. But I think he would come around."

 

Byakuya sighed and looked up at the moon. "I'm not so sure."

 

"I am. You never notice how he looks at you or even how he stands by you through everything."

 

He turned to look at his young cousin. "What do you mean?"

 

She shook her head. "You need to figure that out for yourself. Just let your heart guide you." She got up and held out her hand for him to latch onto so they could go inside the manor. He took her hand and they walked silently to the wooden walk way where their rooms were.

 

"Good night Byakuya-sama." Mana said as she started for her room.

 

"Good night Mana." He walked to his room to shower then to drop of into peaceful slumber.


	2. Noodle Shop

As Byakuya walked into the office, he saw that Renji was already about half way done with his work that he missed the previous week, while on his mission. It seemed strange that his fukutaichou would be there, at the office, doing paper work, early in the morning no less. Byakuya usually had to scold him for being late. And yet, today he was there earlier than the raven head that was always at the office at the crack of dawn.

 

"Renji? What are you doing here this early in the morning, doing paper work?" The noble asked softly.

 

Renji looked up at his taichou who was standing by the door. "Oh, g'morning Taichou. I just thought I would get an early start. The paper work isn't gonna do itself, right?"

 

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow. "Renji, you of all people, despise paper work. Also, you never get up early. What's the problem?"

 

"There isn't any problem, Taichou." Renji shook his head. "I was just up early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep and decided I would come in and get some work done." The red head insisted while looking back down at his work. Honestly… just because I don't like it doesn't mean I'm like Rangiku and will just blow it off. You should know that by now, Taichou. Renji sighed, but kept working.

 

The noble was still shocked to find his fukutaichou at the office this early and working. Something must be wrong. He never does this. But just dismissed it and went to his desk and began to work. He wasn't going to let this chance of Renji working hard go to waste.

 

It was around noon that Renji was beginning to get restless and hungry. He was finally finished with all of his paper work and just wanted to get something to eat. He looked over at his taichou and saw that he was just about finished with his own work. He didn't want to bother the raven head but thought he might be hungry.

 

"Taichou, would you like to go out for lunch?" Renji asked.

 

Byakuya looked up from his work and saw that Renji was done with his work in record time. He was shocked at how the redhead got it all done already. Every report that Renji did was in the out folder waiting for the nobles approval and then to be sent to Soutaichou after that.

 

"You are finished with all of your work?" Byakuya asked. He was still shocked but didn't let his mask falter.

 

Renji nodded. "Hai." The redhead impressed himself that he could get it all done just in the morning hours alone. Let alone before his taichou was finished. Byakuya was going to decline the offer but then decided he needed a break as well.

 

"Then, hai, I will go out to lunch with you, just mind your injured leg."

 

Renji smiled and nodded. He was happy he could get the raven head to go out and have a break. They took their Zanpakuto from their stands and went out to the cluttered streets of the Seireitei.

 

"Mana-san." A familiar voice called softly from behind.

 

"Hmm?" Mana turned from the koi pond to look at the short raven haired Shinigami. "Oh… h-hello Rukia-sama." Mana stuttered.

 

"Please, just call me Rukia. I believe I've told you this before, ne?"

 

Mana nodded. Her heart was beating oddly fast in the presence of the other. She swallowed hard and replied. "V-very well R-Rukia. Did you need something?"

 

Rukia gave the other a sweet smile. "Hai, I need your help with something." She answered.

 

"Me? What do you need my help for?" Mana's eyes widened with curiosity.

 

Rukia sat next to the girl and looked down at the koi pond as Mana's eyes followed her movements. "Well," the raven haired girl started. "It's about Nii-sama and Renji."

 

"Oh? What about them?" Mana asked.

 

Rukia looked back at the girl next to her. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed how they look at one another."

 

Mana nodded. "Yes, I have. Although I don't think they see it themselves."

 

"I'm sure they do not either. I love them both. But I have to say they are very slow when it comes to these sorts of things."

 

"Is that what you want me to help you with? To play matchmaker?" Mana asked with a grin.

 

Rukia's face lit up. "Hai! That is the very reason!" she exclaimed.

 

"Well, I'm sure you know already but Byakuya-sama-"

 

"Is in love with Renji, yes I know." The other interrupted.

 

"Did he tell you?"

 

Rukia shook her head. "No, I just knew by the way he looks at Renji and talks about him. Renji does the same thing. But that baka doesn't know it."

 

Mana giggled. "Well, I think they are both pretty ignorant of each other's feelings."

 

Rukia smiled. She liked how the smokey and golden eyed other laughed. She thought it was cute. Cute? Damn… I may have sort out my own feelings as well. Her smile widened and she shrugged inwardly. "So… how should we go about this?" She asked.

 

"Oh, I don't know. I would say to follow them but I don't want to intrude on their personal space." Mana replied.

 

"Well, I think we should follow them. It's lunch time now. They may be heading to their usual noodle shop to eat."

 

"A-are you sure? I mean, are you sure we should be following them?"

 

The short Shinigami nodded and stood. "Hai, how else are we going to 'play matchmaker' with them?"

 

The purple haired Shinigami stood next to the other. "W-well… if you're sure then I'm in." She said after she thought about it some more.

 

"Okay, so let's go." Rukia exclaimed as she ran towards the gate and headed out of Kuchiki Manor.

 

Renji and Byakuya went into the noodle shop and ordered their usual dishes for lunch. Which was an extra spicy curry for Byakuya and just plain Ramon for Renji. They sat down at their usual table by the window and ordered their tea while the food was being cooked.

 

"So, Renji, how was it that you your work today just in the morning but you can't seem to get it done any other day?" Byakuya asked as he sipped his tea.

 

Renji blushed at the question. Yes it was true that the redhead seemed he couldn't get his work done any other day but could get it done today when there was a ungodly amount of it. He was awfully embarrassed by that fact. "W-well... uh... I didn't want it to keep building up. And I also said that I couldn't sleep well last night, so I came in early." the redhead explained.

 

Mana and Rukia got to the noodle shop and quickly hid their reiatsu so they wouldn't be caught by Byakuya who is excellent at sensing reiatsu. They thought it would be best not to go in but to just peek in the window where the two men sat.

 

"Rukia!" Mana hissed. "This isn't right. What if we are sensed by Byakuya-sama?"

 

"We won't be if you keep your reiatsu in check." Rukia whispered.

 

The purple haired Shinigami sighed, nodded and looked into the window with the raven head.

 

"Hmm..." the raven head hummed and smiled inwardly at the redheads blush. He didn't intend to make the redhead embarrassed but seeing Renji blush was very... amusing and cute he thought. "Now if your eagerness to make the paperwork lighter would happen everyday and not just today..." He trailed off as sensed the familiar reiastu near by. He thought it was Rukia and Mana but he knew they were at the manor because it was Rukia's day off and Mana had her duties to see too. He looked out the window and reached out his reiatsu again but couldn't find anything.

 

Mana accidentally let her reiastu out a bit from being nervous. Which made Rukia do the same but the raven head noticed her brother was talking then stopped. She quickly sealed her reiatsu in. "Mana-san!" Rukia hissed softly. "Conceal your reiatsu! Nii-sama is going to sense us!" The other nodded and concealed her reiastu quickly as Byakuya looked out the window. They quickly ducked down so he wouldn't see them. Then they felt Byakuya's reiatsu reach out but they new he couldn't sense them anymore.

 

"Taichou?" Renji looked concerned. It wasn't like Byakuya to just stop in the middle of sentence unless he sensed danger or something familiar. "Hey, are you okay?" Renji touched Byakuya's hand gently to make him snap out of his trance.

 

Byakuya felt the redhead's hand and looked back at his concerned looking expression. They both blushed and pulled their hands back into their laps as they looked away from each other. "G-gomen." Byakuya hated that he stuttered and blushed at the unusual contact. He didn't know why they would so flustered over touching. They were together and quite often talked about things other than work.

 

"Ah no... It's fine." the redhead shook his head gently. "I j-just thought you were sensing something..." He admitted as looked back at his taichou. "It's not like you to just stop in the middle of a thought..." Renji flushed a deeper crimson as Byakuya looked up at him.

 

Rukia giggled.

 

"What?" The other girl asked.

 

The raven head sat down on her heels. "Didn't you see how Renji touched Nii-sama's hand and then they blushed?" Mana nodded, not quite understanding. "Well, that means they aren't used to touches yet. But they are used to talking to each other."

 

"So...?"

 

"So, that means that we were definitely right that they like each other. But we already know Nii-sama loves Renji so all we need to is get Renji to love Nii-sama."

 

"Ahh!" Mana giggled. "I think I know how to do that!" she exclaimed softly.

 

"How?"

 

Mana signaled the other that they should head back to the manor but Rukia shook her head and looked back into the window. Mana shrugged and did the same.

 

Although it was true, he didn't think Renji had noticed. But then again, Renji did watch him closely to try to surpass him. But he knew now that is was after Aizen's betrayal and defeat that the redhead just wanted reach his level. Byakuya gave the redhead a rare soft smile. Renji returned the smile and his flush lightened. Renji loved seeing the raven head smile like that, even though it was very rare.

 

He's so damned cute when he smiles at me like that.The redhead thought.

 

"Nii-sama is smiling! Its rare for him to smile." Rukia said softly. Mana nodded to say that she knew it was a rare sight.

 

Byakuya's smile faded. He saw the redhead was lost in thought. Did I do or say something wrong? He thought."Renji? Are you alright?" The noble asked.

 

"Hmm?" Renji said as he snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, no nothing is wrong. Sorry, I was just lost in thought." He said as the food was being served. They ate and talked about various things.

 

The two girls were still outside looking in. They were about to leave, but Renji asked his taichou a question that sparked the girls' interest.

 

"Taichou... can I ask you something?" Renji asked.

 

Byakuya nodded as he ate.

 

Renji took a deep breath before starting. "Well... I sort of have feelings for someone but they don't know it and I think they would kill me if I told them. But you've been married before so... erm... what exactly would you do?"

 

Byakuya went wide-eyed then put his mask back on. "W-well, I would just tell them... I would think that they would feel the same if you have a close relationship. And you'll never know how they feel until you ask them." Byakuya's heart sank as he said that. He already loved his fukutaichou and he didn't even tell him. Now Renji liked some other person. But the noble did not know who it was. Why don't I ever listen to my own advise about this type of situation? Byakuya thought to himself. He didn't let his mask falter

 

"That's true..." The redhead said as he thought about it after a while. "But I'm still not so sure they feel the same, Taichou." Renji said in a defeated tone. I still think Taichou would let his Bankai loose on my ass if I ever told him how I really felt.

 

"Abarai, don't sound so defeated when you haven't even asked this person yet." The noble said calmly as he did not want Renji to hear him sound so defeated that he was loosing the person he loved.

 

It was like in one of Rukia's BL mangas. She was shocked Renji would ask such a thing and they would discuss it. But it only came to show her how much the two men really grew closer to one another. She knew she and Miyako were right that the other two needed to be together. She looked over at the other female Shinigami and saw she turned into her cat form of a small white tiger with her same smokey grey eyes and the golden rings around them. Miyako usually only changed into her feline form because she was nervous or had an extremely difficult battle and had to connect with her Zanpakuto while in that form to finish the fight quickly. They looked at each other and then back into the window.


	3. Sorting Out Feelings With Music

_The two girls were still outside looking in. They were about to leave, but Renji asked his taichou a question that sparked the girls' interest._

_"Taichou... can I ask you something?" Renji asked._

_Byakuya nodded as he ate._

_Renji took a deep breath before starting. "Well... I sort of have feelings for someone but they don't know it and I think they would kill me if I told them. But you've been married before so... erm... what exactly would you do?"_

_Byakuya went wide-eyed then put his mask back on. "W-well, I would just tell them... I would think that they would feel the same if you have a close relationship. And you'll never know how they feel until you ask them." Byakuya's heart sank as he said that. He already loved his fukutaichou and he didn't even tell him. Now Renji liked some other person. But the noble did not know who it was. Why don't I ever listen to my own advice about this type of situation? Byakuya thought to himself. He didn't let his mask falter_

_"That's true..." The redhead said as he thought about it after a while. "But I'm still not so sure they feel the same, Taichou." Renji said in a defeated tone. I still think Taichou would let his Bankai loose on my ass if I ever told him how I really felt._

_"Abarai, don't sound so defeated when you haven't even asked this person yet." The noble said calmly as he did not want Renji to hear_ him _sound so defeated that he was losing the person he loved._

* * *

_It was like in one of Rukia's BL mangas. She was shocked Renji would ask such a thing and they would actually discuss it. But it only came to show her how much the two men really grew closer to one another. She knew she and Mana were right that the other two needed to be together. She looked over at the other female Shinigami and saw she turned into her cat form of a small white tiger with her same smokey grey eyes and the golden rings around them. Mana usually only changed into her feline form because she was nervous or had an extremely difficult battle and had to connect with her Zanpakuto while in that form to finish the fight quickly. They looked at each other and then back into the window._

* * *

The two male Shinigami were quiet for the rest of the meal. When they were done they stood, were about to pay, and then head back to the office.

* * *

"Rukia!" Mana hissed softly. "We should go. I want to tell you how we are going to get them together! But I can't do that here we have to go back to Kuchiki Manor."

Rukia turned her head to look at the small white tiger next to her and nodded. "Hai, I think we've seen enough now. And they are about to leave anyway. We'll be caught if we linger."

The two flash stepped quickly back to the manor then.

* * *

Renji and Byakuya got back to the office only to be greeted by a Hell Butterfly on Renji's desk.

"Tch... These things are annoying as hell." Renji said in annoyance as he approached his desk and coaxed the offending insect on his finger. He sent some of his reiatsu into it and the butterfly spoke its message.

"Renji," the black butterfly began in Rukia's voice. "I need to talk to you. Come by the manor this evening. Oh, and bring Nii-sama, Mana-san would like to talk to him also." it finished then flew off.

"Huh? What does she want?" Renji asked mostly to himself than to anyone else.

"Nani?" Byakuya asked from his desk where he was finishing up the last bit of paper he had.

"Rukia wants to talk me and Mana-san wants to talk to you, Taichou." The redhead stated. "I don't have any idea why though."

Byakuya put the last report into his out folder and looked over to the redhead as Renji sat down. "It's most likely minor. Probably wanting to discuss Kurosaki Ichigo or a mission."

Renji leaned back in his chair as he spoke. "Probably. Or..." He trailed of as he thought for a moment. "She has been asking if I would teach her how to play the cello for a while now..."

Byakuya was shocked he didn't know that Renji could play the cello. His eyes widened and Renji caught the surprised look on his taichou's face.

"Nani? You didn't know I could play the cello? I can play the guitar too."

The noble shook his head and his usual calm returned. "No, I didn't know. Where did you learn? I'm certain it wasn't in Rukongai."

Renji nodded. "Hai, I didn't learn in Inuzuri." He began. "The academy started the music program during my second year. So I decided I wanted to learn an instrument or two. I tried playing most of the stringed instruments even a few percussion; but the only ones I were most comfortable with were the guitar and cello." Renji explained. "I started to play and really liked it. I was a quick learner and even a tutor to some of the first year students." he went on. "You honestly didn't know I played, Taichou?"

The noble only shook his head in response. The redhead was shocked. Renji often practiced in his private quarters and he was sure he wasn't quiet. He always liked to play loud. And often the dynamics of certain pieces he picked were mostly in forte or fortissimo. But then again Byakuya didn't stay in his private quarters often.

Renji grinned at a thought that popped in his head. "Would you like me to play a piece for you Taichou?" he asked.

The noble was very interested in seeing how well Renji played the cello. So he nodded in response and Renji went and got his cello from his quarters. When he came back he pulled his chair from behind his desk and sat a few feet in front of Byakuya's desk.

"How about I play a more classical song for your liking." Renji said as he rosined his bow. "Its long, but I actually like Suite no. 1 in G. There's something about it that I really like."

"It's probably because it's in G which is a lower string. Also Suite no. 1 is a semi-fast paced piece." The noble said with certainty.

Renji shrugged and grinned. "That could be it."  _He's going to shit his pants when he hears this. But I still can't believe he hasn't known all this time. I know he plays the piano and has a beautiful voice so why doesn't he know this?_ The redhead mentally shrugged.

Renji quickly tuned the strings of his red colored cello. After he tuned, he took a deep breath and he began to play. Byakuya was amazed how well Renji played. He even got every dynamic right. His shifting was also correctly in tune every time. Renji's whole arm moved gracefully as the bow glided across the silver strings.  _So instead of excelling in kido, he excels at music._ He thought as he watched the redhead continue to play.

Renji paused for a moment like he remembered the score said to then began to play the second segment. As he was playing he looked up and saw the noble staring at him with his usual calm on his face but his eyes showed he was shocked. He smiled then looked back down at the strings.

Byakuya noticed when Renji looked up he smiled then when he looked back down determination swept across his features. He noticed that, like any musician, the redheads facial expressions changed. He liked how it looked like Renji felt the music he was playing. The noble knew that the usual hot headed redhead was really putting his all into playing the about seventeen minute piece well.

The redhead noticed it was almost time to go to the training grounds as he looked over to the clock. But he wanted to finish the song before they left. So he gradually picked up the tempo so the noble wouldn't notice the difference much. It still sounded right as he played faster and only picked up the speed in the forte parts. As he was about finished he saw his taichou had a sweet smile swept across his face. Even his eyes were smiling. Renji's own features lit up as he guided the bow down and had finished playing.

It was time to go to the training grounds and now Renji was already sweating and his arms ached from playing so long. But it was worth it to see his taichou, the man he secretly loved, smile like that. He quickly took his cello back into his quarter and grabbed a towel. He met Byakuya at the door of the office with a smile still on his face and it didn't look like it was going to fade anytime soon. He suddenly remembered he had almost forgotten Zabimaru and had to run back to his desk and grab it from it's stand and then walked back to where the noble stood waiting.

They walked towards the training grounds and saw everyone had a smile on their face which quickly turned into shock as they saw their taichou also had his smile still plastered across his features. Renji knew the rest of the squad heard his playing which made him blush. He wasn't used to everyone staring and smiling at him for how musically talented he was. The raven head noble looked over to the flushed Renji. His smile only widened.  _He is quite a talented young man. Too bad its not shown off more often._ He thought. He turned back to rest of the squad and cleared his throat and started speaking orders on how training was going to go that day.

* * *

"Mana, What are you doing?" Rukia questioned the purple haired Shinigami when she saw the other was setting up the patio table for only two people with candles and sakura petals on it.

"Ah, Rukia! Did you send the Hell Butterfly?" Mana asked as she finished with the table.

The raven head nodded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm setting the table for Renji-san and Byakuya-sama."

"This is what you had in mind for them? A moonlit dinner for two?" Rukia queried.

"Hai, why not? It's romantic and it should bring them closer together. It also may even spark out confessions and a few kisses." Mana grinned.

Rukia thought about it and shrugged.  _Maybe she's right. This could work. I just hope it doesn't back fire._ She thought to herself. "Well, what else do we need to do?" She asked.

Mana couldn't think of anything else that needed to be done. The table was set the menu was already set and being seen to. Then she thought of one thing that she had almost entirely forgotten. "Music!" She exclaimed.

Rukia giggled. "Ah, I see you almost forgot that detail. It's not a 'romantic dinner for two' without music."

"Come, we should pick out some music to play for their dinner." Mana took hold of the other girls hand and led her back into the manor.


	4. Date

_Miyako-san, what are you doing?" Rukia questioned the purple haired Shinigami when she saw the other was setting up the patio table for only two people with candles and sakura petals on it._

_"Ah, Rukia-san! Did you send the Hell Butterfly?" Miyako asked as she finished with the table._

_The raven head nodded. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm setting the table for Renji-san and Byakuya-sama."_

_"This is what you had in mind for them? A moonlit dinner for two?" Rukia queried._

_"Hai, why not? It's romantic and it should bring them closer together. It also may even spark out confessions and a few kisses." Miyako grinned._

_Rukia thought about it and shrugged._ Maybe she's right. This could work. I just hope it doesn't back fire. _She thought to herself. "Well, what else do we need to do?" She asked._

_Miyako couldn't think of anything else that needed to be done. The table was set the menu was already set and being seen to. Then she thought of one thing that she had almost entirely forgotten. "Music!" She exclaimed._

_Rukia giggled. "Ah, I see you almost forgot that detail. It's not a 'romantic dinner for two' without music."_

_"Come, we should pick out some music to play for their dinner." Miyako took hold of the other girls hand and led her back into the manor._

* * *

"Miyako-san, where are we? I've never known this part of the manor." The raven haired Shinigami asked.

Miyako turned to face the other. "This is the library, I'm sure you've heard of the Kuchiki clan taking care of the history texts for the royal family, no?"

Rukia nodded. "Hai, but I don't think any music will be in here."

"Actually music is a big part of history in the three worlds. So music albums are stored in another room here also."

"Oh?" The raven head grinned. "Even popular living world music that is present?"

Miyako nodded and smiled. She turned to the wall ahead of her. She slid in a key where the recess was and a pathway opened so she and Rukia could enter the large room with many bookshelves that held old historical texts. There were other cases where they held scrolls. "Only the clan leader, future clan leader and their personal guards are allowed in here." She said as she walked through the room with the raven head behind her following.

"Then I should not be in here." Rukia said worriedly that they were breaking a clan rule.

The purple haired Shinigami shook her head. "There are some rare times where we are allowed to bring in a guest. I chose you as mine. We are not breaking any rules." She assured as she turned off into another wall and slid the key in again. The wall moved and they walked into the room with shelves filled with old records, CDs, and tapes.

Rukia gasped at the large music collection. "This is amazing…" She said just above a whisper as she was still shocked. There were some shelves where the records looked as if they were played recently.

The taller Shinigami smiled at the stunned raven head next to her. "I come here often to get away for a while. This also where Byakuya-sama and I went when we were little; when it became too rough to handle things we would seek refuge in reading and listening to music." She began as they split apart and looked around. "And since Ginrei-sama and Sōjun-sama were the only other ones allowed in here; they never bothered us until we came out."

"Why is that?" The raven head asked from a nearby shelf.

"Because they knew that we needed our space from time to time."

"Ahh, I knew Nii-sama and you had difficult times when you were young. I just didn't realize they were that difficult."

"Yes, well you were not here then. You and Renji-san had your own problems in Inuzuri. I'm sure Byakuya-sama's and my qualms were nothing compared to what you had faced." Miyako said as she picked up a record of Barry White and looked at the back of it.

"Hai, Renji and I did have some hard times back then. But we pushed through it and ended up here. When we were young our friends said that Renji and I should become Shinigami because we had respectable amounts of spirit energy. But back then we didn't want to…" Rukia trailed off to look at Miyako. She saw she was looking at an American album of Barry White and shook her head and giggled. Miyako looked up and gave her a questioning look. The raven head quickly sobered. She cleared her throat. "We don't want that one. That one is for more… intimate times. We want something more subtle."

Miyako nodded. "I see your point." She said as she remembered Byakuya and she had played that record a while back and was not very fond of it. She shook her head at the memory and set the record back onto the shelf. "Erm… do you know of any songs that would be suitable?"

Rukia stood and put her chin in between her thumb and index finger. She thought for a long while until she thought of a movie she saw in the living world with Inoue Orihime. She remembered she really liked a song called 'A Thousand Years' that was played sometime in the movie. She nodded and turned towards what looked like a shelf that had newer albums on it from the past couple years to present. Rukia searched for the CD and was thankful that everything was in alphabetical order, so she could find it quickly. She took the CD that she was looking for and pointed down at the name of the song. "That one." She said.

Miyako looked down at the song and she knew she had never heard it before. She shrugged and popped the disk into the nearby player. She turned to the song and by her surprise she liked it. "I like it, it reminds me of them." She said happily. "But we need to pick a few more songs. This song alone will not last long enough." Miyako pointed out.

"Hai." Rukia smiled. They shuffled through a few more CD's and hurried to Miyako's room to her computer to mix a CD for the two men's dinner date.

* * *

Byakuya and Renji were both heading to Kuchiki Manor when their squad training ended. The two had a really good day together. Renji was still surprised that Byakuya still had a happy expression on his face. Usually he was so calm and cold looking when he was in public but he really let down his mask today.

The redhead had to make a quick pit stop at the office because one, he needed to change. And two, if his pint sized best friend wanted to learn how to play the cello he had to pick his up. They were completely unaware of what to expect when they reached the garden gates.

"Renji you can set your cello down over there. It's out of the way and you won't have to worry about some…" Byakuya trailed off as they reached the patio that Miyako set up. His smile faded and was replaced with a look of shock.

The table had a white silk table cloth, two red candles lit, wine that was being chilled in a bucket of ice, and two places set opposite of one another with sakura petals spread freely all around the table. Both men had their eyes widened in surprise. Renji's mouth flung open when he heard the music playing softly in the background. Both men were blushing furiously at the love song.

 _What in all the three worlds is Miyako thinking!_ Byakuya screamed in his mind.  _She is becoming just like Senpai!_

 _Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT! What the fuck?_ Renji's still shocked mind exclaimed.  _Oh… I'm sure this was Rukia's doing… I'm going to fucking kill her!_  "T-taichou? What is this?"

Byakuya turned to Renji and for the first time he was utterly speechless. He shook his head and when he finally got his mind to calm down he started to speak. "I-I honestly d-don't know."

"Ah, you two have finally arrived." Miyako said from the walkway with Rukia at her side. Both Shinigami women had innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"What in the world is this?" Renji asked with his face still flushed.

"Renji, you may follow me. Nii-sama you have to go with Miyako-san." Rukia chirped then started to walk away giving the other girl a wink. "RENJI!"

"Uh… Hai!" Renji gave a quick glance at Byakuya, who looked as if he was going to die of embarrassment right then and there. He then quickly ran after the other raven head, leaving Miyako and Byakuya alone.

"What do you think you're doing?" The raven head asked.

The purple haired girl gave him a devilish smile. "Just giving you two a little nudge." Byakuya glared at his cousin. She was spending way too much time with Yoruichi. "Go change then come back. Renji will meet with you." She turned to walk away.

"Miyako!" The clan leader called. "Come back here!" But it was too late she quickly flash stepped to find Rukia and Renji. Byakuya sighed and thought he might as well do what she said and change.  _I'll kill her and my sister later._ He promised himself, then he flash stepped to his bedroom.

* * *

Miyako reached Rukia's room and heard she was giggling.

 _She's probably embarrassing him._ Her devilish grin tugged onto her lips again.

"R-rukia! What are you doing? Hey!" Renji yelled from the other side of the door.

 _I think I'll help her._ Miyako opened the door and saw Renji was half dressed in a comfortable silk kimono that was red with black designs on it.

"What the hell!" The redhead yelped as the girl walked in. "What are you two up to?" He asked as he quickly yanked the other half of the kimono from his best friend's hands and put it on.

Rukia looked over to the girl who walked in. "What are you doing here Miyako-san? I thought you were going to help Nii-sama."

Miyako shook her head. "No, he does not need my help. I knew you did though. Renji-san being fussing I see."

"Hai, he is like that sometimes." Rukia rolled her eyes.

Renji scolwed. "Hey! I asked you a damn question! What the fuck are you two up to?" He asked again.

"We know you and Nii-sama love each other but are too damned stupid to see it yourselves." The raven haired girl said as she turned her head to look over to the irritated redhead.

Miyako nodded. "When would you ever realize if we Rukia-san and I didn't come up with this 'date'?"

Renji blushed. He didn't think that Byakuya loved him. Much less go on a real date with him. Yeah, they were friends and went out to lunch often but that was different. He didn't even think his taichou would return his unsaid feelings. He finished getting dressed but was then quickly yanked into a chair and both girls started to brush out his hair then put it back up but in a neat braid. They tugged on his hair which made him wince.

"Hey, watch where you're pullin!" The redhead snapped. The girls giggled a bit which made them tug more.

"Our apologies." The purple haired Shinigami replied. She then let Rukia quickly take over and braid the man's hair.

"Tch." He muttered disapprovingly under his breath. He folded his arms and waited until Rukia was done.

"There, you're done." Rukia said as she finished braiding then slipped a hair tie in. "Now go out there and have a good dinner!" She ordered pointing towards the door.

"Hey Shorty, I know your brother doesn't love me!" The redhead yelled as he got up and walked over to the door. "Why would he love me, of all people?"

"Yes, he does baka." Rukia said simply while shoving Renji out the door and closing it.

Renji scowled and then sighed.  _I might as well do this thing._ He thought. He walked out towards the table then.

Rukia went over to her CD player and re-stared the disk to start from the beginning with 'A Thousand Years'. Miyako giggled and went to open the door when Rukia suddenly wrapped a hand around her wrist. "Stay, please." Rukia spoke softly. She didn't want to the purple haired girl to leave. She really didn't want the day to end. Because tomorrow meant that everything would probably go back to the way it was before. She wanted to tell the other how she felt. But she couldn't find the words yet so Rukia settled for just having Miyako staying with her for the night… she hoped.

Miyako turned to look at the other with confusion.  _I wonder why she wants me to stay…_

"Please…" Miyako nodded and was led by Rukia to sit down on her bed.

* * *

Renji and Byakuya met each other at the table. Renji was stunned at how beautiful the other looked in a midnight blue kimono with white designs. He noticed the other also looked more relaxed without his taichou and nobility symbols.

"Sit Renji." Byakuya ordered gently. "I imagine Rukia and Miyako set this up for some reason. Did they say anything to you of what this is all about?"

Renji obeyed the elder man. But Renji didn't know if it was a good idea to tell his Taichou the truth. That meant he would have to confess his feelings and wasn't so sure if he was ready to feel so defeated when he would hear Byakuya's rejection.

Byakuya studied Renji. He noticed the kimono that his sister had bought for the redhead. He thought it suited him well. He also noticed that Renji's hair was brushed and braided which was laying down his shoulder. The head band was also absent revealing the tattoo's on the said man's forehead. The raven head was breath taken by Renji's appearance. The man he secretly loved looked amazing. But he looked at Renji's troubling gaze and knew he was in deep thought again. By his subordinate's facial expression; he expected that the two girls had explained themselves somewhat to the redhead. "I take your silence and expression as a yes." Byakuya spoke softly.

Renji snapped out of his reverie and decided that it was no use to lie. He would have to tell the raven haired man the truth and just hope he wouldn't look too hurt at the rejection he was expecting. He finally nodded. "Hai."

"Well? Out with it, what did they do this for?" Byakuya was growing impatient.

Renji knew not to keep Byakuya waiting too long by his tone. "They said something about us having to realize our feelings for one another."

Byakuya's face paled.  _Oh, kami… Miyako told him my feelings._ "O-oh… is that all?"

The other shook his head. "No, they…" he paused.

"Renji?" Byakuya called in a more concerned tone. The song changed to a more country like love song then. Byakuya looked calm but his eyes showed that he was worried quite a bit.

Renji took a deep breath and was about to speak again but a servant came and placed their dinner before them. He didn't even want to think about food right now for what he was about to tell his taichou and then probably be torn up by Senbonzakura. The servant bowed then flash stepped away.

"You may go on now…" the raven head said softly.

The other nodded and sighed. "They said that they knew that we had feelings for each other and set this up."

Byakuya's face paled. "And what feelings are we feeling for one another?" He said trying to stay calm.

Renji blushed. "L-love." He mumbled.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally Renji just decided maybe he should just leave. He stood and was about to do just that when all of a sudden the other grasped the redhead's wrist. "Where do you think you're going Abarai? Byakuya questioned.

Renji glared down at the slender pale hand that took him by the wrist then his gaze traveled up to the others eyes. He was a bit confused. _Why is he stopping me from leaving? I know he doesn't feel love for me._ He thought to himself.

"Renji, I…I…" Byakuya was having trouble saying those three words to the one he felt them for.  _Damn… Why can't I just say it? I don't want to see that sad look on him._  Renji looked away, not wanting here the rejection he thought he was going to get. "Look at me Renji." Byakuya demanded softly. Renji refused and shut his eyes tightly. The raven head shook his head and reached up to the redhead's chin. He pulled Renji's face close to his. So close that their lips were nearly touching. "Maybe this will tell you how I really feel." The raven head whispered then closed the distance between their lips and claimed Renji's softly. They pulled apart and Renji was partially shocked at the other's actions, then relieved that he wasn't getting rejected. He looked at the other questioningly.

"Why?" He asked.

Byakuya smirked. "Because I love you."

Renji was so overwhelmed with happiness that he practically threw himself in his taichou's arms and looped his own arms around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya chuckled a bit and kissed the other more deeply this time. He felt the redhead's tongue had come out to play along his lower lip. So he opened his mouth and let his own tongue twirl with the redhead's. The song changed again. They broke apart panting for air with their foreheads pressed together. When the song changed again, they finally caught their breaths.

Renji finally spoke. "I love you too."


	5. Trouble

_Byakuya smirked. "Because I love you."_

_Renji was so overwhelmed with happiness that he practically threw himself in his taichou's arms and looped his own arms around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya chuckled a bit and kissed the other more deeply this time. He felt the redhead's tongue had come out to play along his lower lip. So he opened his mouth and let his own tongue twirl with the redhead's. The song changed again. They broke apart panting for air with their foreheads pressed together. When the song changed again, they finally caught their breaths._

_Renji finally spoke. "I love you too."_

The house alarms then went off. A house attendant flash stepped to the noble. "Byakuya-sama!" He called.

"What is it Sora?" The noble asked in a calm tone. Renji and he were still holding each other which from the corner of his eye he saw were making his attendant a bit uncomfortable. Byakuya pulled away from Renji but took the redhead's hand. Renji grinned as he looked down at their laced fingers and hands.

"A garganta has opened in the forest behind the manor." Sora said as he regained his calm. "Someone has come through it." He added.

Byakuya nodded and sent Sora back into the manor to keep the guards on alert. He turned to Renji. "We should get Rukia and Miyako then proceed to the forest."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Something always has to happen, eh?"

The noble's eyes showed confusion. "Whatever do you mean Abarai?"

"Well, we were having a moment then it got fucked up by a garganta opening then before that we were having a good day and then Rukia and Miyako-san had to butt their noses in our business." The redhead explained as he came closer to the noble.

"I believe we are still having a good day," The noble commented. "despite the garganta."

Renji sighed. He had to admit that even though the women came up with this scheme to get him and Byakuya together was more than just shocking and could have possibly backfired. Which also could have put even more space between him and the noble, didn't mean his day was ruined. He had this feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong though. Something he really didn't want to happen or even think about.

He and the noble flash stepped into the manor to find Rukia and Miyako.

* * *

(Mina's inside the story note: Sorry for having these little notes in the middle of the story but I when I do these it means I want you to do something or think a certain way I guess. So bear with me. Anyway, we are backtracking to where the Renji's and Bya's date started and this is what happened with Rukia and Miyako.)

* * *

"May I ask you something Rukia-san?" Miyako said as she sat down on the bed.

Rukia sat next to her and turned so she was facing the other. "Not at all." She replied.

"Why is it that you want me to stay?"

Rukia looked down at her lap where her hands lay and fidgeted with her fingers. "I-I just didn't want to be alone yet. Y-you may go if you do not wish to be here." She said in a faint whisper so the purple hair Shinigami had to lean in closer to the other to hear.

Miyako shook her head. "I was just curious. I will not leave you if you don't wish to be alone." She said.

The raven haired girl looked over to the other. "Arigatou." She smiled softly.

"So, what should we do since we are going to be in here a while?"

"W-well, we could actually go out there and watch what they are doing." Rukia suggested and a smirk pulled on her lips.

The purple haired Shinigami snickered. "Maybe we've spied on them enough for one day."

The shorter girl nodded. "That's true. We have watched them a lot today." She thought about what else they could do in the meantime. "I know just the thing." She said and clapped her hands together.

Miyako raised an eyebrow and tilted her head up as she saw the other stand and walk towards the door. "What?" She asked.

Rukia stopped walking and turned to face the other that was still sitting. "Nii-sama can sing and play the piano and Renji can play the cello."

"So…" Miyako was confused why the other was bringing up the two men's musical talents. "What about it?"

"We should pick a few scores and put them in the archive. Nii-sama would surely see it and would probably consider it if  _someone_ told him he should play something with Renji." Rukia explained.

Miyako's expression turned into one of pure amusement. "Okay." She grinned.

* * *

Both girls were walking out the door. And just when they got into the hall way the house alarms went off. Miyako sighed. "Never fails."

"Well, we will have to pick music later." Rukia said dryly.

Byakuya and Renji then flash stepped in front of the two women. Renji looked flustered and Byakuya's expression was his usual calm mask.

"What has happened Nii-sama?" Rukia asked her brother who had his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"A garganta has opened in the forest near here. We four should go and see what has happened." The noble explained.

Rukia turned to Miyako and both nodded, not wasting anytime, they grabbed their zanpakuto quickly and all four flash stepped to the forest.

* * *

The group flash stepped quickly to the forest trail and sensed someone familiar that came out of the garganta up ahead. It was not long before they were greeted by a small child with green hair and a hollow mask onto of her head. Rukia recognized her immediately along with Renji.

Renji walked up to the frightened child. "Nel?" She was crying and too scared to answer.

Rukia approached her and knelt down and spoke softly to her. "Nel, what are you doing here?"

Nel looked at the raven haired girl and sniffled. "Nel was pwayin' with hic' Pesche, Dondochakka, hic' an' Bawabawa, hic' then weez were hic' attacked by some hic' scary wookin Arrancars!" Nel hiccupped as she explained.

"Where are the others?" Rukia asked.

Nel's eyes filled with tears again and she clung onto Rukia's neck. She sobbed for a time while Rukia rubbed crying child's back with soothing circles.

"I'm guessing something bad happened?" Renji piped up.

Nel nodded into Rukia's shoulder and cried some more before she settled down a bit. "The Arrancars opwened a garganta an' Pesche pwushed me thwough it! It cwosed behind me an' no one else came thwough it.

"I believe he did that to protect you." Byakuya said in an unusual gentle tone.

Everyone was surprised by him sounding so caring to the small girl who was an Arrancar herself, no less.

Miyako turned to her cousin with a concerned look. "What should we do Byakuya-sama?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to keep this from Soutaichou; but I don't think he would allow her to stay here long." Renji said before the noble could answer Miyako.

Byakuya's lips tightened into a thin line. He knew he needed to do something but wasn't sure what.

Rukia came to her feet, holding Nel at her hip. "I think it would be wise to send a hell butterfly to Soutaichou then take Nel back to the manor." She suggested.

Byakuya didn't know if that would work. He for one didn't know how to take care of a child and he was being torn from his sense of right and wrong.

"Taichou?" The redhead called softly to the other.

Byakuya turned to the redhead. "What do you suggest we do Renji?"

Renji's eyes widened. His taichou was asking  _him_ of all people what he thought they should do. He couldn't believe it. It was the first time he could think of that his Taichou did such a thing.

"Abarai?" Byakuya's patience was wearing thin. "Abarai, do you have a suggestion?"

Renji shook himself out of amazement. "I think Rukia is right, Taichou." He answered.

Byakuya nodded. "Very well, we will take Nel to the manor and get her cleaned up and then I will send a hell butterfly to Soutaichou." Byakuya trusted his sister and new lover, and wasn't going to let anything happen to Nel either.

They all looked at Nel who had fallen asleep in Rukia's arms. Her face was still tear stained and her green shirt was torn and muddy. They started walking back to the manor until Soi Fong stepped into their path.

She looked onto the sleeping child in Rukia's arms. "That is an Arrancar, you must give her to me." She said in cold tone.

Rukia shook her head in refusal. "No."

"Nani?" Soi Fong looked amazed that Rukia actually had the nerve to stand up to her. "Kuchiki Fukutaichou you have no right to defy me. I come with strict orders from Soutaichou to take her to him."

"No!" Rukia yelled defiantly. "She has done nothing. I know what Soutaichou will do to her!"

Byakuya stared at his sister. He was too amazed that she had the gull to go against a higher ranking officer. "Soi Fong Taichou," He looked to the other. He continued when she looked to him. "We are not handing over this  _child_ to you."

"Have you lost your nerve Kuchiki Taichou?" Soi Fong shouted. "This Arrancar has come into the Seireitei, she was formally the third Espada you know."

Renji stepped in then. " _Formally,_ being the operative word here. She isn't dangerous! She is just a scared little girl!"

Soi Fong was getting tired of talking to people who were defying orders. "You will give her to me or I will remove her from your grasp!" She declared.

 _Oh time to go!_ Miyako thought as she opened a senkaimon. "Come, we are leaving." She said as she ran and pulled Rukia along with her with Nel still sound asleep in the other's arms. Renji and Byakuya quickly followed and forced the senkaimon to close behind them before Soi Fong could get in.

* * *

"Good thinkin'." Renji complimented as they flash stepped towards Urahara's shoten.

"We need to get to Urahara's quickly." Byakuya chimed in. "He is the only one who can help us now."

It was sometime during the night in the living world and they were sure Urahara had turned in for the night. They came close to the shoten and Yoruichi unexpectedly opened the door for them. They ran in the door and nearly collapsed instantly on the floor from all the flash stepping. Nel was crying again, as she was woken up suddenly.

Renji collapsed as he felt a sharp pain go through his injured limb. He was sure his leg had broken again. Byakuya knelt next to him as Yoruichi put up a reiatsu cage around the shoten.

"Would you like to explain to me why Soi Fong has sent me a Hell Butterfly stating that you all have defied orders and are to be arrested?" The cat woman asked.

Byakuya was healing Renji and Rukia was trying to calm Nel back down. Miyako sighed and figured she should explain. "Yoruichi-sama," She stood and stepped toward the other.

Yoruichi smirked. "Miyako how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'Yoruichi-sama'. Stop with all the formality. I'm your cousin and elder but you know I hate formalities." It was bad enough Soi Fong, her own girlfriend, kept up with formalities. She didn't want her cousin to feel as if she had to be formal with everyone, especially not her or Byakuya.

Miyako nodded and blushed a bit. "Hai," She said in a near whisper. "Yoruichi-san, we were at Kuchiki Manor and the alarms went off. Byakuya-sama and Renji-san were told that a garganta opened in the forest and someone came through." She pointed over towards Nel.

"I'm guessing Nel came through and you were going to tell Soutaichou about it but you wanted her to be safe at the manor first. But Soi Fong caught up to you and she was under orders to take Nel and you wouldn't let her have Nel. Then you came here seeking protection?" Yoruichi finished.

Miyako nodded again. She knew her cousin would know what had happened before she would explain it all. "Hai, will… will you help us?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Of course I will! I'm not going to let that child be handed over to Soutaichou just for him to take her life because she is an Arrancar!"

Miyako breathed a sigh of relief. "Arigatou." The two purple haired women heard Renji wince in pain.

"T-taichou! That hurts!" Renji complained as he was picked up bridal style in Byakuya's arms.

"Hush." The noble chided. "I'm going to put you in a bed and heal you more there." Byakuya was getting irritated by his new lover and subordinate's fussing.

"Come with me." Yoruichi led the two men into an empty room. "Yukatas are in the closet over there and the bathroom is there." Yoruichi directed and left the two men alone to send her cousin, Rukia, and Nel into their own rooms.

"Yoruichi-san is too smart for her own good." The redhead commented while still in the nobles arms.

Byakuya nodded in agreement and set Renji down on the bed. He stripped him of his lower half of his kimono to heal his leg properly. Renji was blushing almost the same shade of his hair.

"Why are you blushing Renji?" The noble asked in a playful voice. "It is not as if I have never seen you this way before."

Renji chuckled with embarrassment. "W-well, taking showers in a Heuco Mundo base is sorta different than this."

"Oh? How so?" The raven head began to heal the other.

"Well we aren't the only ones in there." Renji stated with certainty. "Here we are alone."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Byakuya said in a distant voice and continued to send healing reiatsu into the other.

Renji shook his head and felt a little guilty for making the noble think the wrong thing. "Not at all Taichou, it's just… I'm not used to… this yet…" The redhead loved the feel of the others hands on his bare skin.

Byakuya turned to look at the other. "Then allow me to make you used to it." He whispered in the redhead's ear. He captured the others mouth kissing and nipping at his lips.

Renji sank his fingers into the raven black hair of his lover bringing him closer so Byakuya was nearly on top of him. He slid his tongue along the noble's lower lip seeking entrance. The noble entertwined his own tongue with Renji's fighting for dominance. He remembered the redhead's injured limb and pulled away. "What about your injury?" he asked.

"I don't care about it right now…" Renji replied and sank deeper into the noble's mouth. They moaned into each other's mouths not wanting to lose contact. They didn't even hear Yoruichi come back into the room until she cleared her throat.

The two men pulled away from each other. "Senpai, have you ever heard of knocking?" Byakuya asked in a low icy tone.

She smirked. "I did knock actually. I was going to show you to your own room but I see you would like to be together." She giggled softly.

Byakuya glared at her while Renji's face was the same shade as his hair. "Would you please leave?" Byakuya said in a threatening tone.

Yoruichi laughed at his threatening tone. Byakuya put a hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. He was ready to send it into shikai at any moment. Seeing this Yoruichi nodded and walked to the door still snickering. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do little Byakuya."She teased then walked out the door.

Byakuya sighed and turned back to the flushed redhead. "Come, we should shower, then get some rest." He advised.

"Hai." Renji started to get up but was pulled into Byakuya's arms instead.

"You are not to walk on that injured leg." He ordered.

Renji smiled. "Yes, sir!"

"You may call me Byakuya when we are alone." The noble added.

"Hai, Byakuya." Renji's smile widened. Byakuya returned his smile and carried the redhead into the bathroom.


	6. Safe House

In the morning, Urahara was surprised to find his five guests at the table eating breakfast with Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. "What is this?" He asked in a curious tone.

Yoruichi looked up to find the shopkeeper standing looking dumbfounded to find Byakuya and Renji actually talking and smiling softly at one another. "Yo Kisuke, we need to…" She trailed off seeing that the blonde was not paying attention to her and instead staring at the two male Shinigami. She stood and walked over to the ex-captain and punched him in the nose causing him to have a nose bleed.

"Aye!" He said turning towards her. "What was that for?" He asked while holding his nose and grabbing a tissue from his jacket pocket.

"You were not paying attention when I was explaining why we have guests that need our help." She stated simply while folding her arms across her chest.

He held the tissue up to his bleeding nose and a confused look came across his face. "Help?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Hai, sit and we will explain." She said then sat down.

"Yo, Urahara-san! What happened to your nose?" Renji teased.

Urahara's eyes shifted towards the cat woman, who was eating quietly and then back at the red head. "Nothing for you to be concerned about freeloader." He replied while waving his open fan in the air.

Renji scowled and crossed his arms. "Heh, whatever. Will you help us or not?"

"Depends on what you need help with freeloader."

"Oi! Stop calling me freeloader!" Renji bellowed.

"Abarai, calm yourself." Byakuya said quietly before he took a sip of his tea.

Renji looked over to his taichou who was smirking slightly behind his teacup. "Hai, sir."

Urahara then noticed the small familiar Arrancar child sitting across from him talking to Ururu. His brow furrowed. "Why is there an Arrancar here?"

Rukia let out a heavy sigh. "Her name is Nel and she was attacked in Hueco Mundo."

"Okay, but why is she here?" Urahara was getting quite confused now.

"You moron, isn't obvious?" Yoruichi piped up. "She was attacked by some of those hollows who were given a power boost I told you about. Her friend or to her he is her brother, Pesche pushed her through a garganta the hollows opened to keep her safe." She was getting annoyed by Urahara's slowness. He was always like this in the morning. He was always slow, persistent questioning, not his normal care-free self until after breakfast.

The shopkeeper started to eat after Tessai gave him a plate of food. "I believe there is more to that story, Yoruichi-san."

She nodded. "Soutaichou wants her for some reason. Soi Fong has already said that she is going to arrest these four and take Nel to Soutaichou for questioning." She glanced over to the five others who were now wanted by the Seireitei.

"Now, that begs the question: why does he want her, ne?"

"Hai."

"Of which, we do not know." Miyako chimed in.

Urahara folded his arms and hid his hands in his sleeves. He bent his head down, thinking of an explanation. But he couldn't figure one out. _Why would Soutaichou want Nel? She is a former Espada but now she is in her child form. Wait… child form…_ He looked up to where Nel sat eating an egg.  _I wonder…_

"Nel?" He called to the child.

Her big hazel eyes turned to the shopkeeper. "What?"

"Can you turn into your adult form?" The blonde shopkeeper asked.

Nel nodded and instantly turned into her adult form. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

He nodded. "Why didn't you turn into your adult form in Hueco Mundo, Neliel-san?"

She sighed. Her long green hair waved softly in the breeze coming in from the open door. "Pesche said it was too dangerous for me to walk around in this form, since I was once part of Aizen's army. So I always stayed in my child form. When we were attacked I was going to change but Pesche pushed me through the garganta first, I fell through, and it closed before I could go back. Then Rukia-san, Miyako-san, Renji-san, and Byakuya-san found me." She explained.

"Hmm…" Byakuya hummed, placing his chin between his finger and thumb.

"What is it, Taichou?" Renji asked, looking over to his lover.

The raven head looked over to Renji who was sitting next to him. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "It seems as if Soutaichou needs Nel for something."

"He needs her?" Renji asked. "For what?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I do not know."

Urahara thankfully had Renji, Byakuya's, Rukia's gigai stored in his lab. But he needed to make two more for Nel and Miyako. He took his toast to his lab so he could eat in there while working on their gigai while everyone ate and tried to come up with some kind of plan. But all agreed Nel should stay in her child form for the time being.

* * *

Tessai took the dirty dishes to the kitchen after everyone finished eating. Urahara said he was going to send the group to a nearby safe house for their safty and privacy. "In here." He showed the others his lab where he was working on their gigai. "I added a few tweaks to your gigai. They should help conceal your reiatsu. This should be easier to move around for the time being, ne?"

Byakuya took his gigai and put it on. "This won't do something unexpected, will it?" He asked as he straightened his jacket's collar. His gigai was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue jacket, with black jeans and black shoes.

"Why Byakuya-san! You think I would let you use something that is faulty?"

Byakuya couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Your inventions do not always work as planned." He pointed out while crossing his arms over his chest.

The shopkeeper grinned. "No, not always, but you shouldn't have a problem with these."

Renji walked up to them wearing a plain red t-shirt with blue jean bellbottoms. He had a purple head band on covering his tattoos and sneakers. He stretched; trying to loosen up his artificial body. "Why do these things have to be so tight until you stretch them out?" He grumbled.

"Cease your complaining Renji; its only until we find out what Soutaichou is up to." Byakuya chided softly.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Hai." Renji crossed his arms. "So where is this safe house and how safe is this place?" He asked the ex-taichou of the twelfth.

"I'll take you there." Urahara replied. "Nobody knows of existence except for Tessai and I. So it should be pretty safe, considering."

"Considering what?" Miyako stepped in while Nel was in her arms fussing over her new artificial body with Rukia at her heels. Rukia was wearing her blue dress that Ishida made her with her slip on shoes. Miyako on the other hand was wearing a purple dress with sneakers while Nel had on a light blue shirt with jean pants on.

"Considering how much danger you are in right now, Miyako-san." He glanced over to the child. "Are you alright Neliel-san?" The shopkeeper asked. He had to make her a special one since she was an Arrancar and had a mask on top of her head when she was in spirit form.

She stopped fussing for a moment. "It's twite in thwis thwing." She complained.

Renji chuckled at the pint sized Arrancar and ruffled her hair since her Urahara made it so her mask was absent from her gigai. "I agree completely with ya kid."

"Weally?" Nel asked.

The redhead nodded. Nel smiled brightly and stretched out her arms so Renji could carry her.

"I believe she can walk." Byakuya said with annoyance.

"Aw come on Taichou!" Renji said as he plucked Nel from Miyako's arms. He got a funny thought and leaned towards his lover so no one else could hear him whisper seductively into the others ear. "Or is someone jealous?"

Byakuya's cheeks were dusted with a bright pink hue. Renji smirked and leaned back.

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Urahara asked. He was trying dreadfully hard not to laugh behind his fan as he already predicted their answer.

Rukia crossed her arms over her tiny chest and smirked. "They are in a relationship now." Her face took a more serious look after she saw Urahara's eyes widened with shock and burst into laughter. "But more importantly can we leave now? I want to get to that safe house as soon as possible."

The shopkeeper cleared his throat and sobered but still smirking. "Of course, follow me." He burst into flash steps with the others following.

They arrived within moments of a huge house that was protected by a reiatsu barrier.

"Whoa!" Renji yelped almost waking the sleeping child in his arms. Nel seemed to fall asleep sometime since she was tired from all of the excitement. "Urahara-san?"

"Hai?"

"How in the hell did you manage to get this huge house… no... More like mansion?" The redhead asked in a bewildered tone. The house was huge. Renji seemed to recognize the place they were in but not by much.

The shopkeeper chuckled. "It was not easy. Tessai, Isshin, and I took over this house from the fullbringers."

"Huh?"

"They rebuilt it Renji. Can't you tell?" Byakuya was not very surprised by his lover's reaction.

Renji glanced over to the house again and seemed to remember it more clearly now. "Ah, I guess you're right."

Rukia shook her head at her best friend's stupidest realization. She kept her mouth shut however and looked at Miyako's concerned expression. "What is it?"

Miyako was startled by Rukia's voice. "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Rukia wasn't convinced but let it go for the time being.

"Here are the keys and the car is in the garage in the back." The shopkeeper explained while handing the keys over to the raven haired taichou.

"You gotta car too?" Renji asked in disbelief.

The blonde nodded. "Hai, try not to crash it freeloader."

The redhead scowled. "Hey, I took the driving test all Shinigami are required to take!"

"And thankfully you passed." Byakuya said. "At first I thought you were going to crash into a pole."

Renji's scowled deepened but Byakuya made it go away easily by giving him a kiss.

Urahara was shocked the taichou would actually kiss his lover openly in front of everyone.

Nel woke up then and looked up to the redhead with sleepy eyes. "Nel is hungry…" she complained quietly.

"Well I suppose we should get some food."

Byakuya nodded and Urahara said there was already food in the house then flash stepped away after giving Byakuya the number to the shop.

* * *

They made their way into the house and Miyako said she was going to make some lunch for them. She quickly found the kitchen and Rukia had followed her. Byakuya and Renji gave each other curious looks.

"Those two are hanging out a lot aren't they?" Renji noticed.

"Hai, they do that quite a bit." Byakuya commented. "Come, we should find out where everything is since we are going to be staying here for a time."

Renji and nodded with Nel still in his arms. She seemed content there so he wasn't going to put her down until she wanted it. Byakuya led them to the stair case to the second floor and found the bedrooms. Each were furnished with a simple queen sized bed, a dresser, a table with a few chairs, and a desk in the corner.

"Hey Byakuya." The red head called and stepped into one of the rooms. Byakuya followed Renji to the window and saw the backyard. It was big and had a lot of space with the garage in the right hand corner with pavement leading to the front.

"It's very spacious." The noble commented. He started to turn away and found that each room had its own bathroom. He shook his head. "I think Urahara-san may have spent a lot of funds in this house."

Renji grinned. "Well, I'm not complaining. I don't know how he could afford this though."

"It's likely due to the fact that no one wants a home left empty in this world. Someone must stay here sometimes."

"That's probably it."

They walked out of the room and found what looked like a library and a music room put into one. Nel looked at the books with excitement. She remembered when she was a part of Aizen's army she would read a lot. She loved the library and read. It had many historical texts about the living word and such. She fussed in Renji's arms. The redhead seemed to get the point that the little one wanted down. He stood Nel on her feet and she walked to one of the bookshelves and plucked a book from it. She was thankful that she could still read in this form. She sat down near the bookshelf and read the book silently.

Byakuya smiled softly. "I think she is content there."

Renji huffed an amused laugh. "I think your right." He turned to the other half of the room and he was surprised he found a piano, cello, guitar, and violin. He nudged the raven head softly on the shoulder. Byakuya turned.

"What is it?"

"Look." The other pointed.

The noble looked over to where his lover was pointing and saw the instruments. He walked over to the piano and pressed a key. He sighed with content that it was in tune. He sat down and started to play. Renji sat down next to him. He recognized the song from his academy days when he would sit in the music room with Momo who could play the piano and cello also.

She would play a few songs for him and then he would play a few songs for her and they would try to learn them just from hearing it. She loved that song because it reminded her of Hitsugaya Taichou for some reason. Or more like it explained what she felt for him.

Renji set his head on Byakuya's shoulder as the raven head continued to play. Neither said anything, they just stayed as they were; listening to the soft sound of Byakuya's playing. Renji heard the door open softly and glanced over to see who came in. Rukia and Miyako came in with two trays one with food and one with tea. They quietly set down the food on a nearby table and sat down listening also.

Renji set his head back down on the pale shoulder and waited for the song to end. He really didn't want it to, but his stomach was telling him to eat also. When the song came to a close Byakuya turned slightly, to now see Rukia, Nel, and Miyako waiting for the men to join them. Nel seemed to finish the book she was reading and picked another from the shelf and took it to the table with her. He nudged the redhead to signal it was time to eat. The redhead nodded and walked over to the table with the noble and sat down.

"That was beautiful Nii-sama." Rukia complimented.

Byakuya nodded. "Arigatou."

Miyako poured the tea while everyone took their food. Nel was too busy reading her book and munching on her apple to care about what the others were talking about. Rukia sipped her tea and saw the cello near the piano. She thought of what it would be like to see her brother and Renji play a duet. She turned her gaze over to Miyako who seemed to have the same thought.

"Byakuya-sama?" Miyako said.

Byakuya looked over to his cousin and his slate grey eyes met her gold and grey ones. "Hai?"

"I wonder if you would play something on the piano while Renji-san plays the cello."

Renji almost choked on his ramen as he heard the others request. "W-what?" He croaked. "Like a duet?" Miyako nodded. He pondered it for a moment and thought it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Hmm…" Byakuya hummed. "If Abarai wishes it, then I do not see why I would deny it to happen." The noble was intrigued by the request. It never thought of playing something with his red headed lover.

"I would love to." Renji said, looking over to his lover who was eating calmly.

Renji saw a soft glimmer of happiness in the other's eyes as the noble looked at him. Renji was ready to go and grab the cello now and play but with his stomach still growling softly to him, it wasn't likely they would make it far without it interrupting them.

"Have you heard of the American composer Brian Crain?" Byakuya asked.

The redhead nodded and knew where this would lead to. "You wanna play one of his songs?"

The noble nodded. "Which have you heard and have played?"

Renji grinned. "I've played them all in my quarters. You just never realized when you were in your quarters."

"I don't stay in my quarter much, do I?"

Renji shook his head. "Nope, but I think we should play  _Moonrise._ "

Byakuya smiled softly and nodded. "After we eat."

"Hai."

* * *

After they were done eating, Renji went over to where the cello was on its stand and tuned it while the women were clearing the table and Nel sat down with her book on the sofa in front of the two who were about to play. When Rukia and Miyako came back from the kitchen, they joined Nel and waited.

Renji was tuning but couldn't seem to get his C string right. He shifted his eyes where Byakuya sat on the bench in front of the piano. Byakuya catching his eyes and seemed to get the message, he played an C for Renji. Renji was relieved when he could get it in tune after the noble played.

"Arigatou." He said after he put his cello in playing position.

The other nodded and as soon as Renji's hands were on the string along with his bow they began to play. Renji played softly then gradually began to play louder. Byakuya played keeping the same tonality. They were in perfect harmony with each other. Which Miyako thought was amazing.  _Not many people can play that easily with each other._ She thought to herself. She noticed her cousin's hands seemed to glide over the keys with ease. And Renji's arm moved gracefully with each passing note that was played with his bow.

The corners of her eyes held in tears that were likely to fall at any moment. Rukia was the same way. They cursed silently to themselves at the men who should have told them that this piece was going to have the crying by the end of the three odd minutes of their playing. It was just too beautiful and even Nel looked up to the ones that were playing. She smiled and silently began to read again. The two Shinigami women wiped away their tears as the two stopped playing and the music faded out of the room.

Renji looked over to his lover with a loving gaze; as did the noble. They loved how they played with one another. It seemed to feel right to their ears and it felt natural even for their first time duet.


	7. The Garden

_Renji looked over to his lover with a loving gaze; as did the noble. They loved how they played with one another. It seemed to feel right to their ears and it felt natural even for their first time duet._

"That was beautiful." Rukia whispered.

Nel looked up from her book again and found the two Shinigami women had new tears threatening to fall on either side of her. She didn't understand why though. Yes the musicians play beautiful music. But was the music really worth crying over? She pushed the thought out of her mind and looked back down to her book.

Renji reluctantly tore his gaze away from the man that was in front of the piano. He looked over to the sofa where the women sat. "Oi," He called in a soft tone. "I know it was amazing but you didn't need to start cryin'."

"Shut up, baka!" Rukia rebuked while biting on her lower lip.

Miyako wiped her face for the last time and stood. She cleared her throat softly and smiled. "That was beautiful Byakuya-sama, Renji-san."

"Arigatou." said Byakuya and Renji in unison bringing a faint blush to both their cheeks.

The girls giggled softly. Renji set the cello back onto the stand and stretched in his chair until his back cracked a satisfying snap. Miyako sobered and walked towards the door. "I'm going to have a look around."

"Mind if I join you?" Rukia asked.

Miyako smiled softly. "Not at all."

The raven haired woman walked to the door and both women exited the room leaving the men and Nel alone again. Renji smirked. "I think they like each other Taichou."

"Renji, please you call me by my given name when we are alone or are with Rukia and Miyako." The noble insisted gently. He turned his gaze towards the door. "However, I think you are correct." He said then looking over to Renji again. "Would you like to play another tune?"

Renji grinned and picked up the cello again. "What do you wanna play?"

Byakuya thought for a moment thinking of another of Brian Crain's works. "How about this…" He started to play  _A Walk In the Forest_. Renji tilted his head in acceptance and waited for the other to start over. Once he did they both began with Byakuya playing the beginning then Renji jumped in where he was supposed to.

* * *

The two women heard the music and smiled. It echoed through the large house. "It sounds wonderful to hear them play." Miyako said as they walked down the hall passing all the bedrooms and a closet to the first floor. Rukia nodded and smiled softly as they found the door to the back yard behind the staircase. Miyako led the other into the backyard and were surprised they could still here the music outside.

"Must be a spell on the house to make sure we're on alert if someone breaks in while we are out here." Rukia suggested.

"Most likely."

They walked along the path in the back and saw that most of the yard was bare except for a few trees and the garage. They found a small garden after walking a while in comfortable silence.

Rukia knelt down and touched the black dirt. It was dry and the few plants that were there were dead. And many weeds had grown beside them. She looked up to Miyako. "Urahara or Kurosaki-san must not come out here often."

The other shook her head. She looked over to where the small building was that the car was in. "Come with me, maybe we can find something in the garage to help it grow back." She said and walked along the path to where the garage stood. Rukia stood and followed her.

The purple haired Shinigami turned the knob to open the side door. The first thing they noticed as they walked in was a small black car that looked almost brand new. "Urahara-san really out did himself." Miyako thought aloud.

Rukia nodded then went over to the table that was filled with tools and such. She looked at all the different types and thought about what they were needed for. She knew nothing about the living world's machinery, so it made her curious but she wanted to make the garden look better before she explored her curiosity. She continued to walk down to the end of the long table then she found a hose on the ground and some plant seeds in a bag on the wall. "Over here Miyako-san."

Miyako walked over to where the other stood and also saw the items they needed. They picked them up and carried them outside to the garden. They never noticed the music stopped and Renji and Byakuya were watching them from the window.

They began to pick the dead weeds out and set them aside. Once that was done they each made three rows of holes, equaling to a total of six rows. Seeing as they had found three different types of seeds they made two rows for each. Miyako took the seeds and put a few of the same type in each hole until they were gone. Rukia hooked the hose up to the nearby faucet and turned it on which splash them both.

* * *

"Well, I see they found a gardening area."Renji pointed out and laughed at the girls who were going to be soaked when they came in.

"Hmm…" The noble hummed. He turned away from the window. "Come Renji, we shouldn't be spying on them."

"But this looks interesting." The redhead whined quietly and not quiet fending off another chuckle.

"Abarai, although I don't think Nel is paying attention at the moment, she is in child form and she will learn that spying is fine if you keep watching them out there." He warned as he looked over to the little one still on the sofa reading her book and sat down at the bench again.

"Tck, fine." Renji replied and turned on his heel to walk over to his lover who was sitting. The noble looked up to the red haired shinigami's eyes. Renj smiled down at the man looking up at him. He let his fingers of his right hand gently tangle into the raven black hair that was free of the hair piece he usually wore. Letting his eyes soak in every detail of Byakuya's pretty face.

Byakuya colored slightly at the contact. His eyes averted the red brown ones to look at the reading Arrancar on the sofa. "Abarai, I don't think this is wise while Nel is over there."

Renji bent down to whisper in the others ear. "Then maybe we should go to a bedroom…"

"And what of Nel? She can't defend herself in that form. Who will protect her?" The noble queried and his blush was not fading.

"This house is protected, remember? Besides no one knows it's here."

"Doesn't mean  _they_  will not try to find us." Byakuya countered as Renji started nipping his neck.

"R…Ren…ji…" Byakuya mumbled as he was having trouble wanting the other to stop. "S-stop, Nel is right over there, what if she looks up?"

Just as he said that, Nel looked up from her book and got grossed out by the two lovers. "Ew." She said softly and turned her body so it was facing the opposite direction and turned the page.

Renji chuckled. "I think that's our cue to get a room." He straightened and held out his hand.

Byakuya shook his head not trusting his voice at the moment. The redhead frowned slightly. "Tonight." The noble said after he regained his calm.

Renji smile returned and he nodded. Glancing back at the window for a moment he thought about how the girls were doing now. He noticed the sun was going to set in a couple hours by how dim the sky was. "I think we should make dinner." He turned to the noble.

Byakuya nodded and turned to Nel. "Nel come, we are going down stairs."

She huffed and closed her book. Both Renji's and Byakuya's eyes watched the little one as she walked over to the shelf and picked another incase she finished the one she had. She walked over to the door waiting for them to open it seeing as she could not reach the knob. She tapped her toe in annoyance that the two were just standing there staring at her. "Does Wenji or Bya pwan on openin' the door?"

Renji let an amused laugh escape his lips. Byakuya gave him a questioning look. "What is so amusing?"

The redhead bit at his lips softly trying not to laugh anymore. "She's a feisty one."

Byakuya suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and just closed them for moment. He walked over to the tot and opened the door for her. Nel nodded her thanks and walked out with both men soon behind her talking.

* * *

Outside the girls were wet from water that sprayed out of the hose. Miyako was biting her lips softly and was trying not to laugh at a very much soaked Rukia, who was squeezing out the water in her dress. Not only was the garden watered but they were also.

Still biting at her lower lip and stealing glances at the other she lifted the hose that was now turned off and rolled it up to put it by the faucet. She heard her sneakers squeak loudly with every step she took. While listening to the short Shinigami chuckle softly, she bent down and took off her shoes.

"Ano… I think we should go inside and clean up." Miyako mentioned while holding her shoes with two fingers.

Rukia nodded and began walking back to the back door of the house. Miyako followed bare foot behind her. As they walked in they heard pans clanking and smelt something good.

"Should we go see what they are doing?" The purple haired woman asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No, Nii-sama and Renji knows how to cook so I'm sure it won't be anything bad." She stated knowingly.

"I knew Byakuya-sama could cook since Soujun-sama taught him. But Renji can cook also?"

Rukia smiled and started for the stairs with Miyako following. "Hai, Renji knows how from when we were children in Inuzuri and since he has his own apartment he needs to cook for himself."

"Ah, being in the poorest part of Rukongai you had to cook for yourselves, no?" Miyako asked while they were climbing the stairs and stopping at the second floor.

"Hai." Rukia confirmed. She turned into a bed room and went into the bathroom to get some towels. She passed one to the other who was standing at the door of the bedroom. "You can come in farther, you know." Rukia said to Miyako. The taller Shinigami nodded and took the towel and started to dry her long purple hair.

"Just a moment." Said Rukia and retrieved her bag from down the hall. "I have our clothes."

"I did not know you brought our clothing."

Rukia nodded and opened her blue back pack when she was standing in front of the other again. "No one noticed because I grabbed it as we walked out the door of the shop." She said and pulled out a shirt and jeans for Miyako and then pulled out a skirt and shirt for herself.

"Arigatou." The purple haired Shinigami took the clothes that were handed to her. "I should go find myself a room." She turned on her heal to start to walk out.

"N-no!" Rukia exclaimed before she could stop it.

Miyako turned around and gave her a look of questioning. "Nani?" Miyako asked. Rukia couldn't stop her face from flushing slightly. She turned her head away from the other trying to hide her embarrassment. Miyako turned back around and caught Rukia's chin. "You don't want me to leave?" She asked while meeting the raven heads eyes squarely.

Rukia shook her head slightly. "No." she whispered.

Miyako smiled softly and ghosted her lips over Rukia's. "Good, because I don't want to leave either."


	8. Figuring Out Nel's Situation

_Miyako smiled softly and ghosted her lips over Rukia's. "Good, because I don't want to leave either."_

Rukia's violet eyes widen in disbelief after she heard the other's words. She looked deeply into Miyako's eyes. "Really?" She asked softly. She still wasn't quite sure she had heard correctly.

Miyako chuckled and nodded. "Hai, really."

Rukia smiled softly and leaned forward to connect their lips again. The kiss was soft and passionate. Miyako slipped her tongue across Rukia's bottom lip seeking entrance into the hot cavern. Rukia hesitated for a moment before she opened her mouth. When she did open, Miyako's tongue explored every inch of her hot cavern. She couldn't suppress a small moan from escaping her. The purple haired Shinigami smiled into the kiss and continued the assault to Rukia's mouth.

Rukia broke apart and turned around. She led the other into the bathroom so they could shower, since they were wet and muddy. She turned the shower on then turned to face the taller woman again.

"Are you sure you want this?" Miyako asked.

Rukia nodded and smiled.

Miyako took a breath and smiled back. "Okay." She said and reached for the other's dress to lift it and pull it above Rukia's head. Rukia's heart raced in her chest as the other took her dress off. She blushed as the other scanned her body as she was only in her bra and panties.

"W-what are you staring at?" The small Shinigami asked. She folded her arms across her tiny torso, which were only to be swatted away back down to her sides.

"You're beautiful." Miyako whispered and kissed the other. Rukia's blush deepened and she turned her head away.

Miyako looked at her questionably. "Hasn't anyone told you you're beautiful before?"

The smaller woman shook her head.

Miyako smiled. "Then believe me when I tell you, you're beautiful." She turned Rukia's head back around to face her and kissed her again.

Rukia's small hands lifted the purple haired shinigami's dress to pull it over her head. They breaking from the kiss for a moment while Rukia lifted it then reconnected their lips. She undid the clasp of Miyako's bra while Miyako did the same to hers. Their bras fall to the floor as do their panties soon after a tug downward.

They broke apart and stepped into the shower. They stayed under the hot spray just exchanging soft kisses for a while. Once they needed to breathe, Rukia took the soap from behind her lover and massaged it into her back. The purple haired woman sighed at the nice loving feeling Rukia's hands brought her. When the raven head was massaging the other with soap she started to wash the other's long purple and black hair. Miyako couldn't stop a few moans from escaping her parted lips when Rukia, respectfully, massaged the soap on her large breasts and lower region. After the tiny woman was done they switched places and rinsed the soap suds off of Miyako's tall, lean but femininely muscular, pale body.

Miyako wanted to return the favor. Rukia was about to object but Miyako stopped it by kissing the shorter Shinigami and massaged her body and hair with soap. It was Rukia's turn to moan uncontrollably when Miyako was bathing her. When her body was rinsed she kissed the other deeply and smiled as a sign of gratitude. They stayed under the hot spray for a time just holding each other, not saying anything. When the water turned cool they stepped out and dried each other off.

* * *

They walked into the bedroom and Renji and Byakuya were in the doorway waiting for the women. The men blushed and grinned slightly at seeing the women exit the bathroom together in only towels. Byakuya cleared his throat softly and began to speak. "Dinner is done. Dress the come down and we will discuss our plan to keep Nel safe." He said and took the chuckling redhead back down stairs. Rukia's face was as red as Renji's hair. She quickly got dressed, as did Miyako.

"Are you alright?" The purple haired Shinigami asked finally after several moments of silence while they finished dressing.

Rukia looked at her lover still with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Hai." She replied quietly. She was so embarrassed her older brother saw them like that, because she forgot to close the door. And the grins and chuckles were not helping. When they were dressed they quickly went down stairs and found the men and Nel at the table waiting for them.

They sat down quickly began to eat. After a few minutes of awkward silence Renji finally couldn't take it anymore and began the conversation. "So," He began after taking a bite of his rice. "How are we going to keep Nel safe from Soutaichou and get her back into Heuco Mundo?"

"Well, we need to know why Soutaichou wants her." Byakuya commented.

"Ah, that's right." The redhead said. "But what could he possibly want from an Arrancar, an Espada no less?" He asked.

Rukia sipped her tea then joined in. "He could want her to do something."

"Like what?" Miyako questioned.

"I'm not sure." Rukia shook her head.

"Could it have to do with her being able to turn into a child or an adult?" Renji suggested.

"It is less likely, but it could be part of it." Byakuya said. "We need to start from a different direction."

"Well," Renji said after taking a bite of his food then swallowed. "What about the powered up hollows back in Heuco Mundo?"

Byakuya nodded. "That is a good point." Said the noble and sipping his tea.

"You and Yoruichi with your squad faced these hollows, ne?" Rukia queried.

"Yeah," The redhead nodded. "But we didn't have a clue those bastards were goin' to be that strong."

"They have to have something to do with Soutaichou wanting or needing Nel for something." Miyako commented.

* * *

Byakuya listened as the conversation progressed throughout the meal and then went up to a bedroom to think. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs. He thought about what had happened when Renji and Yoruichi came back with the other squad members. Something didn't add up in his mind.  _Why would Soutaichou care about Nel? She is mostly in her child form. And even when she is not she is one who does not like violence._ His thoughts were spinning in his mind. He barely registered the figure standing at the doorway calling his name. He looked up to see the other looked at him with concern.

"Hey," Renji said softly and limped to sit next to his lover. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Abarai." Byakuya replied. "I should ask you that."

Renji waved his hand lazily in the air. "I'm fine."

Byakuya shook his head disapprovingly and took his lover's leg and set in his lap. He sent soothing healing reiatsu into it. "Does that feel better?" he asked.

Renji nodded and sighed contently. "Mmm…" He moaned. He noticed a shiver went through the noble as he went back into deep thought. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Renji." Byakuya insisted.

"Bullshit, you are not fine Byakuya." Renji countered and set his leg back down. "You want to let me in on what you are thinking about?" He asked and looked deep into the smokey grey pools. Byakuya sighed as he looked into the red-brown irises that were connecting with his grey eyes.

He didn't know how this all fit together. Their information they had been in bits and pieces. There was a major piece they were missing and he didn't have the slightest clue to what it could be. "Well?" Renji said softly.

Byakuya leaned on the redhead taking in his scent of masculine scent of fire. "Renji," he began. "We are missing a piece of information that is a key to our situation and we won't be able to come up with a descent plan unless we have it." The noble explained.

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" Renji asked.

"Do you remember anything from when you sent me the butterfly to when you stepped into the Kuchiki garden?"

Renji thought for a moment. He thought back trying to remember going over every detail in his mind.

* * *

_Renji released the butterfly into the air to send back to his taichou. Thinking it was best to be safe than sorry or worse… punished for not notifying his superior of what was going on there._

" _Oi, Renji!" Yoruichi called. "Come help me over here." She was having difficulty shutting the garganta with Urahara's invention._

" _What ya want?" He asked._

_Yoruichi had a serious expression plastered across her face. "What I want is for you to go over there and reset the receiver for this stupid thing." She said pointing over to the metal stand._

_Renji nodded and ran over to the receiver and pressed the few buttons on it. The red light on the top blinked. "'Kay, you're all set." The redhead yelled._

_The cat woman pressed the button on the control and the garganta closed. But another opened on the rear side of them. Hollows came out of it and attacked Renji in the left leg. He groaned in pain as his leg gave out on him and he fell to one knee. "Bastard!" He yelled._

_Yoruichi flash stepped to Renji's side. "Can you stand?" She asked._

_The redhead nodded and stood and put most of his weight on his right leg. "Howl, Zabimaru!" He cried and his zanpakuto stretched out as he was swung it towards the hollows. He killed two of them but as it got to a third the hollow swatted the blade away. "Dammit."_

" _Stupid Shinigami." The hollow snarled. "Do you really think you can defeat us when we are more powerful from our training?" It asked as it laughed._

" _Shunko!"_

_Renji's eyes strayed from the hollows in front of him to the cat woman whose orange jacket was now torn away from her release. White kido bolts came from her arms and shoulders. She flash stepped in front of the hollows directly, kicking and punching at their masks. Making them dissolve into spirit particles. She was not surprised when more hollows came up to her and she grinned. "I see you never learn…"She turned her eyes so she could see Renji from the corner of them. "Renji! Go help the squad!" She looked over to where the rest of the group that were battling the hollows that came._

_Renji shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here to fight them by yourself!" He yelled._

" _Don't argue, you fool!" She snapped._

_The redhead swung his sword again and killed a hollow that was ready to attack the purple haired ex-taichou . "I said," He grinned. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself to get killed." He said. "The rest of the squad can take care of themselves. Do you really think Taichou and I would have picked them to come with us if they couldn't?" He asked._

_Yoruichi stared wordlessly at the redhead. No wonder Byakuya always had to scold his ex-taichou for reckless behavior. She shook her head._

" _Baka." She finally said after he killed another hollow. She turned and focused on the hollows in front of them. Another garganta opened nearby and Renji saw it as the only way out._

" _Yoruichi!" He called. Once she killed the hollow that was attacking her she turned to look at the redhead. She saw him point to the garganta and she nodded. "Let's go!" She yelled. The fukutaichou yelled to the rest of the squad. "Fall back and follow us into that garganta."_

_The other Shinigami followed orders and shunpoed into the garganta behind the redhead who was leaning on Yoruichi, because of his injury, in front._

" _The Kuchiki Gardens?" Renji mused aloud as he saw the noble standing at the other end looking at them questionably._

_The noble began to speak. "Abarai? Yoruichi-san? ..."_

* * *

Renji shook his head clear as he came back into reality. His eyes widened as he thought back once more.  _Training…?_

"Renji, what is it?" The noble asked as he sat up straight and looked to his lover.

"Shit! Tai- Byakuya," he corrected himself quickly after the noble opened his mouth to object. "One of those bastards said that they were trained!"

Byakuya let his chin rest in his hand, thinking for a moment. He looked to connect with the redhead's eyes. "Trained?" Renji nodded. "Then that must mean that someone is training them and possibly giving them more power." The raven head said.

"And if they attacked Nel and her brothers, the hollows probably said something to them to make Pesche push Nel through the open garganta." Renji added.

"Possibly…" The noble looked down to his lap a moment. "If that is true, then whoever in training these hollows, is really the one, wanting Nel for some reason."

"But how does that connect with Soutaichou?" Renji frowned.

"He could possibly think if he takes Nel's life then the problem will go away."

"Ha! Right, like that ever happens." The redhead huffed. "Nothing is ever that easy."

Byakuya nodded. "No it does not happen often but it could." He commented.

Renji looked at him skeptically. "So… what? You want to kill the poor kid?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, that is not I mean." He let his eyes slip closed as he sighed. "I was merely stating a fact that happens on occasion." He replied correcting his previous answer.

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

The raven head opened his eyes and looked determined. "For now I suggest we lay low and come up with a plan soon to carry out later."

Renji grinned. "Okay, so what do you want to do right now?" He asked and moved closer to the noble.

"Right now," Byakuya whispered softly. " _I_ want to get some rest." He kissed the redhead and stood. He walked to the dresser and found some pajamas. One pair was white and the other was black. Renji flash stepped to where the noble stood.

"Don't bother…" He whispered seductively in the other's ear and latched his mouth on the noble's. He turned the noble around to face him while they kissed and eventually led the other to the bed. Byakuya was laid down on the bed on his back while the redhead attacked his mouth with smoldering passionate kisses.

"R-renji…" He gasped breathlessly. He was quickly left breathless again once his shirt and jacket were stripped. "Renji…."

"Hmm…?" The redhead hummed as he kissed his way down the nobles pale toned chest and abdomen.

"T-the door…"

Renji grinned and got off the noble who was panting for air after his assault. He walked over to the door and closed it. Once he did he got back on the bed and started again with pleasuring his panting lover. He was quickly flipped on his back as the noble shifted and straddled his waist.

"I should punish you for not thinking of the door being wide open. What if Rukia and Miyako came in? Or worse, Nel?" He scolded gently and smirking slightly.

"Then I guess you'll just  _have to_ punish me, won't ya?" Renji said playfully.

Byakuya nodded and kissed the redhead long and passionately. He lifted the other's shirt above his head while they broke apart for air. Once the redhead's shirt was removed Byakuya attacked his mouth again and traced the black tattoo's on the man's chest with his fingers.

When they needed to break for air again he moved down to lick the tattoos on Renji's neck. Renji moaned and reached his hand down to unzip the nobles jeans. He felt the growing erection covered by his lover's boxers with the palm of his hand. He rubbed it earning a small moan from the noble. "Bya…kuy…a…" The redhead panted as the noble slid down farther to his trace the tattoos on his chest and abdomen with his tongue. He took a dusky nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it and encircling his tongue around it. Renji moaned loudly. Once he felt the small bud harden, he moved to the other and giving it the same treatment and tweaking the other with his fingers.

Byakuya's free hand traveled down and unzipped Renji's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to Renji's knees. The redhead gasped as the cold air touched his hard member. His cock was leaking furiously at the attention his tattoos were getting again. He hated Byakuya was teasing him by dragging this out longer and on top of that Byakuya still had on his pants and underwear. That had to remedied and quickly. He kicked of his pants the rest of the way and was now completely naked. "Bya… please…"

Byakuya smirked as he was still tracing the tattoos. "Patients, Renji."

Renji shuddered at the lusty tone in the noble's voice. He shifted and straddled the shocked noble. "Ren-…" He was cut off as he gasped, because Renji pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. The redhead threw them carelessly to the floor. Byakuya blushed and shuddered as he was completely naked and being stared at by his redheaded lover. Renji smirked leaned down to kiss the noble. "You're so beautiful." He whispered against his lips. Byakuya flushed a deeper crimson and turned his head away.

Renji caught the noble's chin and pulled his face back to face him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, you're beautiful?" He asked.

Byakuya shook his head. "No."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first to tell you." The redhead kissed his raven haired lover once more on the lips then moved to his jaw line all the way down to his neck. He sucked on the pulse point below and behind the other's ear. Making Byakuya moan at the sensation, he took the noble's erection into his hand and started pumping it. "Renji… Mmm…. " The noble moaned and gripped the sheets. His knuckles turned white as he gripped them harder as his lover moved down to take a pink nipple into his mouth then do the same with the other when it hardened. His breath caught softly as Renji slid his thumb over the slit at the head of the noble's erection.

"Ah…" He panted.

Renji offered him three fingers and let the nipple pop out of his mouth. "Suck." He ordered gently and placed butterfly kisses down the noble's chest and torso until he came to the patch of black curls. Byakuya pulled the digits into his hot mouth with his hands holding Renji's wrist. He sucked on them hard, making sure each were generously coated with saliva. The redhead moaned when the noble bit down on one when Renji blew cold air on his hard, leaking member suddenly.

The redhead smiled and licked the noble's shaft and lapped up the precum. "Mmm…" He moaned. "You taste so fucking good."

Byakuya released Renji's fingers and glared softly at him. "Don't speak to me that w-…" His words were taken away as Renji took the head of his cock into his hot mouth. Byakuya clenched the sheets once more, threatening to tear them. Renji took his hand with the wet digits and descended the nobles cock before pushing his first finger in.

Byakuya groaned in slight discomfort to having the finger penetrating him. His eyes clenched shut and the redhead gave him time to adjust before pulling it out then pushing back in, repeatedly. He bobbed his head up and down on his lover's leaking member and then swallowed around it, making the other moan loudly.

He added his second finger and did a scissoring motion with them, trying to stretch the opening. When the noble was pushing his hips down he added the third and searched for Byakuya's prostate. "Ahh… ah, Renji!" The noble yelled when he hit it dead on.

Renji pumped, hitting his prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers away, leaving his noble a writhing mess. He let Byakuya's cock slide from his mouth with a small pop and moved up to meet his lover's mouth in an open mouthed kiss.

He broke away and spit in his hand and coated his length with saliva and precum. He placed the head of his cock at the noble's entrance and Byakuya gripped his shoulders. Before pushing in he plunged into the noble's mouth. Letting the head slide in while he busied the other's mouth as a distraction, he waited for Byakuya to adjust. Byakuya pulled away and bucked his hips down impatiently so his lover's erection was fully sheathed inside him. He grunted in discomfort and the redhead waited for him to adjust.

After Byakuya relaxed his body and breathing a little he looked into the red-brown eyes of his lover. He smiled and nodded to show he was ready. Renji pulled out then pushed back in, hitting his lover's prostate dead on again. Byakuya moaned loudly. "Ren…. ji…." He gripped the redhead's shoulders harder, pulling him closer so their heated flesh was touching and their lips ghosted over one anothers.

Renji refused to close his eyes at the beautiful expression he saw on his lover's face. Byakuya moved his hips wantonly as his lover's thrusting became harder. "Oh… Ah, Gods!" He groaned.

"Ah! Byakuya… you… you're so tight!" Renji said between pants.

"F-faster…" Byakuya requested.

Renji happily complied and thrust in faster and hard into the raven head's tight entrance. Their noises of arousal echoed in the large room. Renji was close and he led his hand down to stroke Byakuya's neglected member.

"R-Ren-ji… I'm… ah, ah… cumming!" Byakuya panted.

"C-cum with… with me!" Renji cried out. He thrust a few more times before his seed filled his lover. "B-Byakuya!"

"Renji!" The noble screamed as he came hard on their chests and the redhead's hand.

They laid there panting with Renji still fully sheathed inside the noble's body. Renji let his head rest on the noble's sweaty shoulder as their bodies went to rest again. Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Byakuya took the other's chin into his hand and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

"Mmm…" The redhead moaned as he pulled away to set his head back down. "That felt good." He mumbled sleepily.

Byakuya smiled. "Yes, it did." He blinked sleepily and looked down. "I love you, Renji." He felt his lover's smiling lips against his pale throat.

"I love you too, Byakuya." Renji replied back and snuggled closer to his lover's body after he moved his hips to pull out of Byakuya's entrance. He kissed the noble one last time then they both dropped off into sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Nel was glad she picked a room two doors down from the male couple's room. She heard some of the moans but not too much. She shook her head as she continued to read her book. When the door opened she looked up and saw Rukia had walked in.

"Hi, Wookia." She said.

"It's time to go to bed Nel." Rukia said with a smile.

"Buts Nel wants to wead her book." Nel complained softly. He eyes blinked sleepily but she didn't want to miss what would happen next.

Rukia chuckled and Miyako walked in. "You can read your book some more tomorrow. Little one's like you should be in bed and sleeping."

Nel huffed but complied. She set her book down next to her and Rukia helped her into one of Renji's t-shirts for a night shirt. She looked at the raven head questionably. "Why does bad people want Nel?" She asked.

Not sure how to respond, Rukia stared at the green haired girl for a moment. "I do not know." She replied calmly. "But we are going to find out."

Nel nodded. "'Kay." She crawled under the covers and Rukia tucked her in.

"Good night Nel." Rukia smiled softly and set a reiatsu barrier around her room just to be safe.

"Night." Nel said sleepily and closed her eyes. She smiled as she began to fall to sleep. The raven head crossed the room and closed the door quietly as she and Miyako stepped outside and went to their room.

* * *

Miyako gathered Rukia into her arms and flash stepped to the bed and got on top of her. Rukia blushed and looked at her with confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Miyako didn't answer she only leaned forward and kissed the other flushed noble.

"Miya…ko…" Rukia moaned. "Mmm… s-stop."

The purple haired woman pulled away and frowned slightly. "You do not wish to for me to pleasure you?" She asked in a hurt tone.

The raven head shook her head. "No, that's not it." She said and sat up with the other.

"Then what is it?"

"What about the clan rules?" Rukia asked. "I'm not a blood noble so Nii-sama said the rules are different for me. But you, you are a blood noble…" She paused as she saw the look of understanding in the other's eyes.

"You worry that I have to marry someone and produce a child?"

Rukia nodded. "But we can't be together if you have to do that."

Miyako shook her head. "No, actually we can." She said matter-of-factly.


	9. Attacked

_Miyako gathered Rukia into her arms and flash stepped to the bed and got on top of her. Rukia blushed and looked at her with confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked._

_Miyako didn't answer she only leaned forward and kissed the other flushed noble._

_"Miya…ko…" Rukia moaned. "Mmm… s-stop."_

_The purple haired woman pulled away and frowned slightly. "You do not wish to for me to pleasure you?" She asked in a hurt tone._

_The raven head shook her head. "No, that's not it." She said and sat up with the other._

_"Then what is it?"_

_"What about the clan rules?" Rukia asked. "I'm not a blood noble so Nii-sama said the rules are different for me. But you, you are a blood noble…" She paused as she saw the look of understanding in the other's eyes._

_"You worry that I have to marry someone and produce a child?"_

_Rukia nodded. "But we can't be together if you have to do that."_

_Miyako shook her head. "No, actually we can." She said matter-of-factly._

Rukia's expression took one of confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Miyako shifted so she was sitting cross legged and her hands were in her lap. "I am from two noble clans as you know."

Rukia nodded, although she didn't really understand why Miyako was bringing up her heritage.

"If I have my family pendant that allows me to get pregnant or impregnate someone else, then I can be with who I choose."

"Nani?" Rukia exclaimed. "You are saying that you can get me pregnant or vise versa?" She asked.

"Hai," Miyako confirmed. "But only if I have that pendant."

"I see." She said in a calmer tone. She didn't want to wake anyone up. "But how-"

"How did I come by such a thing?" She asked.

"Hai."

"The Shihoin Clan is ruled mostly by women, you see." She said and continued once the other nodded. "So, some of the leader's would take a female lover to marry and then have children with."

Rukia was getting more and more interested in this and was thinking maybe they could be together if Miyako had her family heirloom. "But you are not the head of the clan." She countered.

"No, but Yoruichi-san never gave back the pendant when she was the leader."

"So she still has it and you could borrow it?" Rukia questioned.

"Hai." Miyako smiled at Rukia and leaned forward. "Does that change things now?" She whispered softly.

Rukia nodded her head and smiled back. "Yes, it means we can be together." She said and connected their lips. She was relieved that they could be together although she was a bit nervous about having a child in the future. But they had time, she thought.

* * *

The alarms went off in the house, waking everyone from their sleep. Byakuya and Renji were up in an instant, pulling their boxers on and grabbing their zanpakuto. "Dammit! How the hell did they find us so fast?" Renji exclaimed and busted in the door. Byakuya released his shikai, sending pink petal blades towards the hollow that crashed through the window. He and Renji both watched as the large blue figure dissolved into spirit particles.

Nel cried out and shivered in fear. Renji scooped her up and checked briefly for any wounds.

"Is she injured?" The noble asked, walking to the two near Nel's bed.

Renji shook his head. "No, she's just scared." He replied and rubbing the arrancar's back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed worriedly from the door with Miyako at her heels. "Is everything alright?" She asked quickly and walked towards them.

Byakuya nodded. "We are fine." He told his younger sibling and watched as Miyako examined the window and broken glass on the ground. "But we need to put more protection around the house."

"Hai." Rukia replied and looked to her purple haired lover. "We should do that now." She suggested.

Miyako only nodded, turning and walked out the door after looking over to Nel for a brief moment. She watched as the small arrancar fell asleep in the redhead's arms. She was more than worried now about their safety. She didn't know how the hollow got through the reiatsu barrier Rukia had set the night before.

"You're concerned." Rukia commented, pulling Miyako from her thoughts. She turned her gaze the taller woman.

She sighed and nodded. "Hai, I'm concerned about how that hollow Byakuya-sama killed got into Nel's room." She admitted, looking over to the raven head.

"I'm not so sure how either." The raven haired girl replied, letting her chin rest between her fingers and thumb, while looking down to the floor.

"With the reiatsu barrier in place it should not have been able to get in."

Rukia shook her head. "I believe those hollows are stronger than we thought." She let her arm drop back to her side and looked at the other. "Perhaps discussing this further with the others would be helpful."

Miyako nodded. "That would be wise." She replied and stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She had heard a rustling in the back. "Rukia-san, do you hear that?"

Rukia's shook her head until she too, heard the rustling. Her expression took a serious one and put up her guard. "I hear it now." She said and gripping her zanpakuto. She walked to the back door and turned the knob. Miyako not being far behind already had her zanpakuto drawn when Rukia opened the door.

* * *

Neither of them expected a lion plush to jump up, sending the Shinigami's blade through it. "Nee-!" The plush was still for a moment with its head bowed down and stared at the blade that was going through his stomach. Then it looked up and glared at the women. "What the hell was that for?" It shouted while flailing its tiny arms around.

Ichigo then came up with a scowl plastered on his face. "Shut up, ya damn annoyance." He grumbled to the lion plush and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's eyes went wide with shock for a moment before softening. "What are you doing here?"

"Urahara-san said that you were having some trouble with a hollow."

Rukia raised a brow. "How did he know?"

Ichigo chuckled. "You didn't know that he had a reiatsu sensor on the house? He is a scientist; he's crazy and perverted but still a scientist."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "I see. So you came and you brought Kon with you?"

"I came even when I told him to stay home!" He grumbled.

Byakuya and Renji came down the stairs with Nel in the redhead's arms, still sleeping.

"Kurosaki, would you refrain from shouting?" The noble asked sternly as he was not amused.

"Yeah man," Renji piped up. "We just got Nel to calm down."

"Oh, hey Byakuya, Renji." He nodded in understanding. "She hasn't been giving you too much trouble has she?" He asked while pulling Kon off of Miyako's sword. He remembered when they were in Heuco Mundo and Nel had come along with him and through Las Nochas.

The purple-haired Shinigami shook her head. "She has been no trouble Kurosaki-san."

The orange head looked to Byakuya's cousin. "Um… and you are?"

"I'm Miyako." She told him.

"Miyako…?" He looked to Rukia and she shook her head.

"No, not Shiba Miyako, baka." She said. "This is Kuchiki Miyako. She is Yoruichi's and Nii-sama's cousin."

"Oh, hi Miyako."

She nodded. "Is Yoruichi-sama coming?"

"No, I'm already here." Yoruichi said while she was in cat form.

"Yoruichi-sa-" She broke off from the glare she received. "Yoruichi…" She said timidly. "Are you here to help with the-"

"Reiatsu barrier? Hai, I am." She replied then shifted into Shinigami form with no clothes on.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "Why in the devil's name can't you shift back into your clothes?" He asked as he was irritated.

"But that's no fun Little Byakuya."

"I do not care if it is fun or not." He said shifting his eyes to her golden ones, careful not to look lower. "Go put some clothes on demon cat."

"You really are no fun." She replied and flash stepped up the stairs and slipped into some of Miyako's clothes for now. When she returned, Nel had woke up and demanded for food so Byakuya and Renji were taking care of her and breakfast while Ichigo, Rukia, and Miyako were talking still.

"We should set the reiatsu barrier around the house." She stepped in.

"Yoruichi-san, how do think a reiatsu barrier will help?" Ichigo asked.

"It won't take care of the job completely if that is what you mean." She said then turning to the front door and opening it. "But it will be a good start. Kisuke is working on something that will be of more help."

"A new invention that will backfire?" Rukia smirked.

"It shouldn't be any trouble." The cat woman countered. "He's been working on it just for this house for months."

She led the group outside and with Ichigo just standing there watching since he can't use Kido.

"Urahara still hasn't taught you?" The short raven head asked as she started with her corner.

Ichigo shook his head and scowled. "No, he said that I may never be able to use kido since I can't fully control my reiatsu."

Rukia smirked "I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's not 'nothing' Shorty. Tell me!" He demanded.

"You tend to leak out a lot of reiatsu. I'm surprised hollows haven't tried to come and abduct Nel again."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Not my fault!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah… Excuses, excuses." She replied and finished her side and waited for the other two to finish theirs.

"Speaking of which," Ichigo said folding his arms across his chest. "Do you have any idea why these guys are after Nel?"

The small woman shook her head. "No, we don't know exactly."

The substitute rubbed the back of his neck as the women finished the reiatsu barrier.

"There." Yoruichi said. "Now, you shouldn't have many problems. Come on Ichigo. It's time for your training with Kisuke, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Hai, coming."

"You're not staying Yoruichi?" Miyako asked.

The other shook her head. "No, I'm going to go to Soul Society and try to get some information."

"Very well." Miyako replied and watched as her cousin and the orange head walked away and into the distance.


	10. Sensing

Upon arriving in the Soul Society, Yoruichi was greeted by none other than Soi-Fong-taichou, her lover.

"Yo, Soi-Fong." The feline woman greeted with a smile.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi-fong said respectfully.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and glared at her lover. The woman will never stop using honorifics with her. She sighed, deciding it was better not to dwell on it and to just get down to business. "Is there any trouble going on that I don't already know about?"

The taichou of the second shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary for the most part, but Kurotsuchi-taichou is missing."

"Oh? How did the fool make himself go missing?" She said with a raised brow.

The brunette turned and began walking towards the second division and Yoruichi followed. "It seems he was working on an experiment and it didn't go well." She answered dryly, her eyes shifted to the elder of the women. "Are you here about that Espada?" She asked quietly.

Not answering, she began to think.  _So, he's missing… I wonder…_

"What are you thinking, Yoruichi-sama?"

"I don't think this was a concidence." She stated firmly. "We all know what was in his mind when the war was going on. He just wanted one of the Arrancar to experiment with."

"You believe his disappearance was staged?" Soi-fong stopped walking and turned, making the other stop and look to her

Yoruichi nodded. "Hai, he could be trying to get Nel."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Soi-fong let out an annoyed breath. "Foolish man…" She didn't really care what happened to the former Espada. She plainly stated that when Byakuya, Renji, Miyako, and Rukia took her to the living world instead of handing her over. She was just following orders she was given then. She would, however, listen to Yoruichi to a point since she was the woman she loved. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Yoruichi stepped closer to the taichou and kissed her firm yet gentle before she went about her plan to stop Soutaichou and Kurotsuchi, wanting Soi-fong to relax.

* * *

"Byakuya?" Renji called from the kitchen where he was making the lunch while his lover was seeing to Nel in the dining room.

"Hai," The noble replied quietly upon returning to the kitchen since the small ex-espada was eating in the other room with her book.

The redhead turned around after he finished stirring the rice that he was cooking. "Do ya think that hollow that bust through the window was one of the ones who have been trained back in Hueco Mundo?"

"It's possible. It wasn't that strong but it was certainly giving off a fair amount of reiatsu." The noble replied while getting out the utensils they'd need to eat their lunch. "Although, it was weaker than the ones in the Kuchiki garden, I do not believe it was trained much if at all. It could have perhaps been a messenger of some sort."

Renji's brows furrowed as he turned back to the stove and fluff the rice again then take it off of the burner. "Uh…so it wasn't trained but what do ya mean by messenger?" He took a bowl from the cabinet above him and poured the rice into it.

"It could have wanted to give or receive information about Nel. Fortunately for us it wasn't very intelligent so it was killed before the hollow could get anything." The noble explained.

"Oh… I get it." Renji replied, understanding what was going on now, but then thought about the reiatsu barrier that was placed on the room. "But Byakuya, Rukia placed a reiatsu barrier around the room. I know you sensed it."

"Hai, I did." Byakuya nodded while walking out to of the kitchen with the plates and chopsticks with Renji on his heels with the rice. "I believe you didn't see the hollow had something, a device, in its hand though." He countered.

Renji frowned as he set the rice on the table along with the other food. "A device?"

"Yes, I believe that is how the hollow got in." Byakuya set the plates on the table where they needed to be and then looked up to his redheaded lover.

"But where would he get such a device, Byakuya-sama?" Miyako asked with Rukia behind her as they walked into the room.

"It's probably from whoever is trainin' them." Renji answered over his shoulder while his lover nodded.

"Training them?" Miyako asked, stopping just in front of the other couple.

Renji turned his body and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Yeah, I remembered last night that one of those bastards in Hueco Mundo said somethin' about bein' trained. I don't know by whom though."

Rukia sat down in her seat while looking up at the three still standing. "We must find out who it is soon though. We cannot have Nel protected forever and she needs to be able to go home at some point."

Byakuya nodded again. "As do we, but for now we need to eat." He sat in his own seat and Renji sat next to him while Miyako and Rukia sat across from them. Nel was at the head of the table ignoring them to just read her book and finish her own food already plated from earlier.

They ate in silence mostly until Renji a twinge in the pit of his stomach as he sensed a familiar reiatsu. He glanced at Byakuya and he seemed to understand since he nodded to the redhead. There was something or more like  _someone_ coming.

"Byakuya…" Renji whispered.

"I know." He replied.

Miyako and Rukia gave the two men curious glances before the smaller woman spoke. "Nii-sama, is there something wrong?"

Byakuya shook his head so he didn't worry the women sitting across from him. They seemed not to notice the reiatsu nearby. He stood and tapped Renji on the shoulder to go up stairs to shower and dress.

"Do you have the feeling that Byakuya-sama is not telling us something?" The purple haired Shinigami asked.

Her lover nodded and frowned. "Yes, perhaps we should keep an extra close eye on Nel until they return."

Nodding at her lover's suggestion as she continued to eat, she glanced at Nel and saw she was still reading and taking small bites of her food.

* * *

"Did you sense that?" Renji asked the noble when they entered their room.

"Hai, it appears we have been watched this entire time without noticing." The noble replied with an edge of anger to his voice that was not meant to be directed at Renji.

Renji noted the anger but didn't acknowledge it and slipped out of his robe that he was wearing along with his boxers and padded over to the bathroom. "I wonder what  _she_ is going to do."

After Byakuya had disrobed also, he walked past the redhead into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He couldn't believe he didn't notice the two before, but then again  _he_ was a taichou level Shinigami that could easily mask his reiatsu but his daughter left hers out for them to sense. "I think it is obvious.  _She_  will attempt to capture Nel." He said from inside the bathroom where he tested the water.

The redhead walked up behind him and tilted his head slightly as he looked at his taichou's perfect round pale bottom. He could still feel the other's presence but it hardly mattered compared to the perfect pale ass in front. Biting at his lip, he had the urge to smack it but he knew that his lover was not in the mood since they had sensed another's reiatsu outside. The funny thing was that the women hadn't noticed it; he wondered why but decided not to dwell on it.

Still biting at his lip and looking at the fine ass in front of him, he could resist the urge to touch it. But when he reached out his hand, he didn't expect Byakuya to turn so instead he took a gentle hold of the other man's flaccid penis. He flushed a deep crimson and pulled his hand away.

"Gomen…" He mumbled and looked away while still blushing.

Byakuya bit at his own lip to keep from chuckling but he was smirking at his lover's embarrassment. Despite another Shinigami being not very far from the house, he decided that they would deal with it after they had their shower, dressed, and then rejoined the women.

"I see you enjoy touching." Byakuya commented and began to trail his finger along the thick black tattoos on Renji's chest and with his other hand he pulled the other's chin gently to face him so their eyes would connect.

"Bya…" The redhead broke off when he was silenced by those delicious pink lips of his lovers. He bit his lip when they broke apart to keep from moaning from the finger that was tracing the lines on his chest.

"I also see .you enjoy being touched." The noble commented again. He enjoyed teasing his lover quite a bit. He knew the redhead wasn't going to just let him keep doing that if he kept doing it at a torturous pace.

Grasping the redhead's hand and pulling him gently into the shower, Byakuya again began to trace the tattoos, this time the ones on his lover's forehead and neck. Renji wasn't able to suppress a small moan when his lover latched his mouth on the pulse point beneath his ear. "B-bya, I-I thought you were angry about  _them_ being around."

Byakuya pulled away from Renji's neck and looked into the red-brown eyes. "We can see to that later. I imagine they would like to  _study_  the house and Nel first before they try anything. I'm also quite sure he won't attack while we are in the shower."

"Ahh…" Renji sighed as his neck was lined with kisses again and for now pushing the thoughts away from his mind while focusing on his lover. "You're probably right." He moved his large calloused hands to trail up Byakuya's pale slender back then to move up farther to entangle in the wet raven black hair. His member was hardening and he could feel Byakuya's firm length brush against his leg. "Mmm…." He sighed softly.

Trailing one hand down from the wet raven locks and down his back he grasped his lover's hardening penis. He heard a soft gasp as his fingers wrapped around the length and began to pump the hot shaft. Byakuya bit down on a muscular shoulder briefly before looking up to the redhead and kissed him passionately. His own hand going down to his lover's riled length and teasing it with gentle finger tips on the head, making it bleed out a bit of precum before wrapping his slender hand around it more firmly. They stroked each other in time with one another while kissing under the hot spray.

Renji's other hand cupped the back of Byakuya's head while they continued to kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Of course the noble's won and their tongues retreated into the redhead's mouth. The raven heads hot pink muscle caressed every inch of the hot cavern causing the redhead to moan. He pulled away and let his head rest on a wet pale shoulder as his chest heaved with his lover from being out of breath.

Byakuya's hand picked up the pace and pumped faster while listening to the soft moans and groans from the redhead. His other hand tangled into the wet red hair as he kissed his lover's jaw line and neck. All of this was becoming too much for the redhead and he also began to pump the noble's shaft faster so they were in time with each other. "Bya…kuya…" The redhead moaned.

"Ahh…" The noble gasped, his own chest heaving from the pleasure. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that he was nearing release and from the sounds his lover was making, so was Renji. He captured his lover's mouth in a searing kiss while pushing the redhead onto a wall. Renji moaned wantonly, thrusting his hips faster into the hand that was giving him so much pleasure, he again moved his hand faster along the hot member he was caressing making Byakuya groan from deep in his throat. "Renji…" The noble panted, he kept his hand moving making the redhead moan louder.

"Byakuya…I'm gonna c-cum…" Renji panted, he could feel something snap within him a few moments later and he came hard on the noble's hand. Even as he climaxed and watched as his seed was washed away, his own hand never stopped moving until he slid down the wall and took his lover's erection into his mouth. He bobbed his head along the hard hot shaft, making Byakuya shudder.

Grasping the thick wet red hair and watching as his member was swallowed whole by Renji, Byakuya's chest heaved. He gasped his lover's tongue teased the slit at the head of his cock. "R-renji…"

Renji took that as a clear warning and bobbed his head a few more times before stilling and swallowing repeatedly as the noble's cock pulsed in his mouth releasing his seed. He let the flaccid penis slip out of his mouth and leaned his head back on the wall while looking up the noble. The still reeling noble now had both hands on the wall as he was basking in the afterglow of his orgasm while looking down at the contented expression on the redhead's face.

He let out a contended sigh while pulling his lover back up to his feet and then sharing an open-mouth kiss. Enjoying their mingled essences, Byakuya took hold of the soap behind the redhead then started massaging it onto his lover's body. "Mmm…" Renji hummed while pulling away from the noble's mouth. "You know your elders are not going to like this…"

"So?" Byakuya said. "I'm the clan leader.  _I_  choose whom I want to be with not them."

Renji smirked. "So they won't say anything?"

The noble shook his head and then started running soap through the long red stands. "They'll say plenty, it just won't make much difference because they do not decide who I love." The noble said smoothly.

"Ah…" Renji shifted places with Byakuya so he could rinse the soap off. "But this goes against the rules. You also made that promise to your parents, ne?"

"Hai, I did make a promise to my parents to not break any more rules…but I believe you are worth an exception to that."

Renji's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he took the soap from the nobles hand and started to bath him. "I love you, Byakuya."

"I love you too, Renji." Byakuya replied, not quite fending off a pleased smile himself. He kissed the redhead lovingly while he was bathed. After Renji finished bathing his lover, they switched places again then Byakuya rinsed his body and hair then they both got out.

Byakuya handed Renji a towel and dried off then went into the bedroom where their clothes were where Rukia had put them. They both dressed and Renji was attempting to brush his long hair. He always seemed to have a problem and would always just put it up. Byakuya shook his head as he finished brushing his own then put it in a low ponytail. He took the brush from Renji and started brushing his hair. "Really, Abarai…can you not brush your hair?"

Renji huffed and was asked to sit down. "I can, but the ends are a bother so I end up throwing it up in a ponytail."

"Honestly…" Byakuya sighed and smirked slightly. He ran the brush through the long locks until they were smooth and shiny. He set the brush down then began to weave a braid with the red hair. He took three sections and braided each so they were three separate braids; then braided them together to make a bigger single braid and fastening it with a black hair tie. "There, it won't end up in knots this way." He said to the redhead then kissed his cheek.

Renji stood in front of Byakuya and gave him a kiss of gratitude. "Arigatou."

Byakuya nodded then kissed his lover again. "Come, we should deal with  _them_ now." Renji nodded.

* * *

They went back downstairs where the girls were. They had dressed and took care of the food and plates while Byakuya and Renji were in the shower.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia walked over to her brother.

"Hai," He replied.

"Is there something that you sense that Miyako and I are not?" She asked.

He nodded. "Keep an eye on Nel. Kurotsuchi-taichou is outside with his Fukutaichou."

Miyako's eye widened and was about to speak but suddenly the door crashed in then.


	11. Captured

“Byakuya!” The redhead called to the noble as Byakuya popped a soul pill in his mouth. The noble popped out of his artificial body and unsheathed his sword, glaring at the offending couple who bust their way through not only the barrier but the door as well.

“Ah, look at that.” The scientist said appreciatively. “You made sure my specimen was well taken care of. I can’t experiment on it if it’s not well. I thank you for that.”

“Kurotsuchi-taichou…” Byakuya hissed threateningly, glaring.

“Nemu, grab the arrancar and kill the others.” Mayuri ordered, not taking his eyes off of the noble.

“Hai, Mayuri-sama.” Nemu replied and surged towards the noble with her arm forming into her drilling motion. Byakuya flash stepped away a few feet away making her miss. Her head turned, eyes narrowing and increased her speed as she surged again.

“Protect Nel!” Byakuya called to Renji, as he dodged again. He kept flash stepping, trying to confuse the woman.

Renji nodded as he transferred to his Shinigami form. He flash stepped towards Nel and held her close.  She sniffled softly and looked up at the red-haired Shinigami with wide scared hazel orbs. “Wenji…”

Renji looked down and smiled at her sadly. “It’s going to be okay.” He assured her.

Rukia and Mana had already switched to their spirit forms ready to attack as they stood in front of the redhead and crying arrancar. The taichou of the twelfth narrowed his eyes at the three. “It would be wise for you just hand the girl over.”

“No.” Renji yelled firmly, his zanpakuto held out in front of him, pointing towards the other.

“No?” The scientist asked, raising a brow. He shifted his eyes between each of the trio then shrugged slightly. “So you all want to come with me and run some tests on you? I can do that.”  He pulled his zanpakuto out of its sheath and tilted his head to the side as he began to call out to it. But the noble interrupted him by pushing his own blade into his back.

Renji’s eyes widened as saucers. “B-byakuya!” He held Nel tighter against him as he stared at the two taichous. He wasn’t sure what to do but stare at them along with the two women.

“No one is going with you.” Byakuya panted, his eyes flaring and reiatsu rising. “You may think we will give up easily and go back to the Seireitei but you are wrong. Some of the ways of Soul Society are wrong. I see that now.”

Kurotsuchi looked down at the blade that invaded his body, glaring at the offending piece of steel. Then he shifted his head to where the noble stood behind him with large golden eyes. “W-where did you come from?” He hissed.

“Mayuri-sama,” Nemu gasped from a nearby wall behind the pair where she was sitting against, unable to move.

“Foolish slut, get over here!” The scientist demanded as he glance further back to his daughter. He pulled himself slowly from Senbonzakura until he was half way to the end of the blade.

“My apologies Mayuri-sama, I cannot move.”

“Dammit,” He cursed and looked away from the woman and settled his eyes on the blade again.

“N-Nii-sama,” Rukia stammered and started running over to the two men until Mana put a hand on her shoulder. “M-mana-san!”

Mana shook her head.

Byakuya’s breath hitched as he felt pain in his midsection. He looked down and his eyes widened.  _When…?_

 

 

“You should p-pay attention to your enemy’s whole self, Kuchiki-taichou.” Mayuri grunted, pushing his blade further into the stunned noble with his hand behind him. He was unable to move otherwise since Byakuya had a tight hold on Senbonzakura.

There was suddenly a blast in one of the nearby walls in the dining room. Yoruichi flash stepped in and kicked Mayuri away from Byakuya as the noble fell to the floor on his knees with the blade still in his gut.

“Byakuya!” Renji cried and ran over to his lover with Nel still in his arm. He watched silently as Byakuya took the blade out of his abdomen, panting.

Renji still held Nel close to him put reached out with his other hand to send healing reiatsu into his wounded lover and taichou in front of him. “You’re gonna be okay.” He told him.

The noble nodded and let his blade fall from his hands. “Of course I am.” He whispered and closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing as he was healed. He was vaguely aware someone was moving behind him. His eyes opened and turned his head to find his sister staring at him with a worried gaze. Her violet hues glistened from the unshed tears.

“N-nii-sama…?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine Rukia.” He said softly and shifted his eyes to his cousin’s who had a worried expression. “What is the matter?”

“You’re lucky to be still awake.” Yoruichi told him and walked over to the seemingly unconscious scientist. “With that blow you could have been killed. But lucky for you Mayuri missed all your vital organs.” She moved to pick the twelfth division taichou up but was shocked when he flash stepped past her and behind Mana and grabbed her and opened the way to Hueco Mundo.

“Mana!” Rukia called and ran through the garganta after them.

“No, Rukia!” Renji yelled. But it was too late; the garganta closed and left the three surprised shinigamis staring after them. “Shit!” He yelled but continued his healing touches for his taichou and holding the teary arrancar child. He looked at the noble’s turned head that still faced where Kurotsuchi, his cousin, and sister, had disappeared into the garganta. “We’ll get them back, Taichou.”

Byakuya didn’t answer he only continued to stare at the space where they had gone. His dark grey eyes shifted to the woman against the wall. “Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, where did they go?” He asked in a alarmingly calm voice that also spoke that if she didn’t give him the right answer that she was surely going to die.

“I cannot—“

Yoruichi flash stepped to her and glared at her before she could finish her sentence. “Tell us where they went!” She demanded.

“Las Noches.” The girl answered. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Byakuya didn't answer he only continued to stare at the space where they had gone. His dark grey eyes shifted to the woman against the wall. "Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, where did they go?" He asked in an alarmingly calm voice that also spoke that if she didn't give him the right answer that she was surely going to die._

 

 

_"I cannot—“_

 

 

_Yoruichi flash stepped to her and glared at her before she could finish her sentence. "Tell us where they went!" She demanded._

 

 

_"Las Noches." The girl answered._

 

 

 “What?” The noble mouthed, obviously shocked by what he had just heard.

 

 

“Why?” Yoruichi asked quickly.

 

 

She looked between the three Shinigami and the tiny Arrancar, remaining silent. Yoruichi shook her, making her shift her green hues to the cat woman.

 

 

“I asked you,” The cat woman said in an icy tone. “ _Why_  did he take Mana there?”

 

 

The noble sat there, wide-eyed, unsure of when the last time he had heard Yoruichi had sounded so threatening. It wasn’t often, but perhaps she was taking a more serious nature because of Mana. No, not only Mana was missing; Rukia was also.

 

 

Byakuya bit back the pain in his abdomen while the redhead continued to heal him, they needed to find them and quickly. He stood, ignoring Renji’s objections, he winced and almost fell to the ground again until a warm arm wrapped around him.

 

 

“Byakuya,” Renji said, looking concerned. “You should still be sitting; I haven’t finished healing you yet…”

 

 

The noble shook his head and started to walk over to where the two women were. “I cannot—“

 

 

“Taichou,” Renji said reproachfully, holding his lover still. “I know you want to get Rukia and Mana-san back, I do too. But we won’t be able to find them if you don’t take care of yourself.” The redhead told his lover.

 

 

Renji let Nel down to stand next to him. She clung to the cloth of his hakama, still frightened of the wounded woman by the wall ahead. She looked up to the red-haired Shinigami. “Nel wants to stay with Wenji and Bya.” She whispered in a small voice.

 

 

Byakuya sat on a nearby chair. “And so you shall for the time being.” He told her. He breathed deeply, staring at the women ahead. “Yoruichi,” He called softly.

 

 

“Not now Byakuya.” She told him, still glaring at traitorous fukutaichou. “Why did he take her and not try to grab Nel instead?” She asked again.

 

 

“I cannot tell you.” Nemu replied.

 

 

“Why the hell not?” Renji asked, kneeling beside his injured taichou and resuming healing the rest of what he could.

 

 

Nemu’s green eyes shifted again to look at Renji. “I cannot because I was not ordered to do so.” She replied simply.

 

 

Yoruichi’s reiatsu flared warningly. “Tell us, dammit! Or do you not value your life?”

 

 

“You cannot—“

 

 

Yoruichi slammed her hand next to the girl’s head on the wall, purposely missing it but creating a hole in the wall. “I will not miss next time.” She warned. “Now, tell us why.”

 

 

Nemu stared at her for a few breathless moments, silently. “He took her because of Aizen-sama.”

 

 

“What does Aizen have to do with anything?” Renji asked as he finished healing and bandaging the raven-haired noble’s abdomen.

 

 

“He somehow escaped from his cell,” Yoruichi answered.

 

 

“Nani? How?” Byakuya said, standing.

 

 

Yoruichi stood, dragging the Nemu with her and faced the others. “While I was in Soul Society, there was an alert at the Central Forty-six. Soi Fong and I went to see what it was about and we found that over half of the new council was dead and a large hole had been created. Aizen Sousuke is most likely in Heuco Mundo again and you know what that means if he wanted Mana, Byakuya.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Renji asked.

 

 

Byakuya’s lips tightened into a thin line. “Mana was once Aizen’s lover.”

 

 

Red-brown eyes widened in shock and Renji’s mouth hung open. “She…what?”

 

 

Yoruichi sealed Nemu’s spirit energy then bound her hands behind her back. She looked back to the men. “More like fiancé and then enemy once he betrayed Soul Society.” She said.

 

 

Byakuya turned to face his red-haired fukutaichou. “When Mana and I were young, Aizen was just a fukutaichou then; they had begun to see one another…intimately. It infuriated the elders but Mana did not care. She believed she was in love with Aizen up until the betrayal. She fell rather harshly out of love and began to blame herself for being blind as the rest of us about the true nature of him. It wasn’t until Rukia was free of blame and such that she began to talk more and open up more of her pain.” He explained, sadness touching his eyes for a moment before clearing again.

 

 

“Okay,” Renji said, crossing his arms over his chest. “So why does Aizen want her now? He’s gotta know she doesn’t like him anymore.”

 

 

“It could be for a number of reasons.” The noble answered. “And with Rukia following them, I fear that he will possibly torture her to get Mana to do what he wishes.”

 

 

“Or worse kill her,” Renji added, shaking his head. “Okay, so now what? We can’t stay here and we can’t exactly go back home because if we do that then Soutaichou may take Nel and kill her.”

 

 

“Not if we explain the situation to him.” Yoruichi objected.

 

 

“Okay, so we  _can_  go home?” Renji queried.

 

 

The cat woman nodded. “You can, but I would keep Nel close at all times.”

 

 

“She is still a target.” Byakuya sighed; he picked up his sword from the ground and opened the way to Seireitei. “I will have to see to having her put under close supervision once we reach the manor.”

 

 

Renji picked up his own weapon and Nel and fell in step next to the noble into theprecipice world. “Oh, I’m sure they will be pleased when we get there and tell them everything.” He said sarcastically.

 

 

“It won’t matter because they can’t change Byakuya’s mind about anything.” Yoruichi commented.

 

 

Byakuya’s reiatsu flared softly in warning. “No, they cannot.” He replied. “Nor can they make my private life decisions.”

 

 

Yoruichi grinned. “Are you going to tell them to mind their own business like last time, Little Byakuya?”

 

 

“Actually, I was going to tell them to go mind their own business and if that did not work then I would make sure they kept out of my private affairs.” The noble stated, frowning.

 

 

Renji chuckled. “No one messes with my taichou, ne?”

 

 

“Of course not,” Byakuya replied, trying to hide his smirk. “I would hate to think that the council could just walk over my authority and rule my life.”

 

 

They were silent the rest of the walk through the precipice world until they reached the Kuchiki estate only to be greeted by many angry looking Kuchikis known as the Kuchiki Elders.

 

 

“Great,” Renji whispered under his breath.

 

 

“What is it?” Byakuya asked, addressing Head Councilor Kameko.

 

 

She frowned and handed the clan leader the note she had in her hand. He took it whilst slightly furrowing his brow as he read it. His reiatsu flared around him, making Nel become unsettled and whimper in Renji’s arms and the redhead glanced over the noble’s shoulder to look at paper.

 

 

“What the fuck?” He seethed, looking to the Elders. “When did you get that?”

 

 

“About an hour ago,” Kameko answered. “So, it is true then Aizen has escaped and Kurotsuchi is helping him, ne?”

 

 

“Yes, it is.” Yoruichi said, stepping forward with the girl she had tightly in her grasp. “I will meet with you later Byakuya. I’m going to take Nemu to Soutaichou and explain the situation.”

 

 

“Very well, senpai.” Byakuya answered, walking further into the grounds of his home and onto the walkway. “Come, Renji. Well shall see to this note in the archive.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Renji looked over his shoulder from where he stood tucking Nel into a bed Byakuya had in the archive to over to the noble. To say Renji was a little concerned about all of this was an obvious understatement. He could tell that Byakuya was worried too, not only for his cousin or sister but also about their current situation. Not only were they holding a wanted arrancar in the archive – even though, they were allowed in Seireitei, but there was also the council outside.  And, Renji didn’t even want to think about what they were there for besides talking about Mana and Rukia’s disappearance, not to mention Aizen’s escape. All and all, it was a pretty shitty start of the day.

 

 

Renji glanced back at the now sleeping arrancar then left her to rest from the day’s previous events. He walked over to the table where his taichou sat reading one his books and sat across from him. “…Hey, Byakuya?”

 

 

“Hmm?” The noble hummed, not looking up while turning the page. He needed to know if there was an easier way to get into Hueco Mundo without being sensed, which he knew there was a slim chance of possibility. But finding out a way would be easier to rescue his cousin and sister without alarming the enemy the moment they arrived. He flipped the page again still not looking up to his fukutaichou.

 

 

The redhead’s brows furrowed and his mouth fell into a deep frown, not exactly liking the way the conversation was starting. It was like they were at work! Completely quiet, no personal feelings, and straight-forward work. “Are you gonna tell me more about Mana-san and Aizen?” He asked, hopefully.

 

 

“No,” was all Byakuya replied.

 

 

Grunting, and plucking the book gently from his lover’s hands, he looked at the other, seriously. He wasn’t all surprised by the way Byakuya frowned and gave him a dark glare. “Why the hell not?” Renji asked, not at all intimidated.

 

 

“It’s not my place to say.” Byakuya replied simply, reaching for his book.

 

 

“Ugh…” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and placed the book on his lap. “Can’t you just tell me a cliff-notes version?”

 

 

Byakuya closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting the book. “Renji, I believe Yoruichi and I have already done that. You know all you need to know for now. You can ask Mana  _after_ we get her and Rukia back home.”

 

 

Renji rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. He supposed he could wait till then but he was curious and wanted to know now. His eyes trailed down at the book in his lap and picked it up again. “So…exactly what was it that you were looking up?”

 

 

Byakuya took the chance to take his book back before answering. “Anyway to get into Heuco Mundo  _without_  being immediately sensed by Aizen or Kurotsuchi once we arrive.”

 

 

“Any luck?” Yoruichi asked from entering the archive. She smirked at how the noble rolled his eyes and opened the book.

 

 

“No,” He answered. “How did you get in here?”

 

 

She tsked at him with mock disappointment. “Ah, you forgot that I can get into your office for the emergency key without being seen so easily.”

 

 

“Senpai,” He said, sounding annoyed. “That is for  _emergencies_. You could have just knocked.”

 

 

“And, would you have let me in?” She asked, smirking.

 

 

The noble discreetly rolled his eyes behind the book, making Renji smirk. “Yes,”

 

 

The cat woman huffed lightly but still smirked as she sat down at the table. “You are a poor liar.”

 

 

He didn’t give a reply, just opting out to read more of the dull book in his hands and effectively ignoring the other two chuckling nearby.

 

 

“So,” Renji murmured, sobering and looking at the cat woman. “How’d it go with Soutaichou?”

 

 

Yoruichi’s smirk fell into a frown. “He didn’t expect nor like what I had to tell him.”

 

 

“Meaning..?” The redhead pried.

 

 

“She means he did not believe her every word because he is being ignorant of the facts that we now have and still believes that killing Nel would solve everything.” Byakuya answered.

 

 

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. “Hai, he said we should just bring Nel in and this whole charade would be over. Which we know it won’t because Aizen is gone to Hueco Mundo and Kurotsuchi has betrayed us as well.”

 

 

“So, what do we do now?” Renji asked.

 

 

Byakuya closed the book with a loud thud. “We remain here with Nel until we are ready to go get Mana and Rukia.”

 

 

“I can take her to Ichigo’s if you’d like.” Yoruichi suggested. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind watching her.”

 

 

The noble shook his head and stood, going to a nearby shelf. “No, she will remain here. I am sure Kurosaki would not mind keeping an eye on her but I would like to have her here so when we are ready, we can take her with us to Hueco Mundo.”

 

 

“Are you sure that’s best, Taichou? I mean, sure she’s safe here… but Soutaichou could order another warrant and have the entire second division outside waiting for us for when we leave. Wouldn’t it be better to keep her hidden, and him guessing about where she is to buy us some time?” Renji asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look at the noble.

 

 

Byakuya let his arm drop down to his side, frowning. He hadn’t thought of that. For all he knew they could be out there right this second, waiting for them to go with Nel. He turned to where she rested peacefully. He supposed he had no choice but to have her leave at least until they were to go to her home world.

 

 

He was surprised a bit by the arms that suddenly circled around his waist. “Let Yoruichi take her.” Renji said as the raven-haired taichou turned his head to look at him. “I know you’re worried about her too but we need the time in order to get things straightened out with all of this. Not only to save Rukia and Mana-san, but also Aizen’s escape. Not to mention…us.”

 

 

Byakuya blushed lightly at the last part but sighed. “I suppose you are correct. It would be easier to move about if Kurosaki and Urahara watched over her in the living world.” He looked to the sleeping child. “It would also be easier when I have to talk to the council.”

 

 

The violet woman shook her head and chuckled. “Do you really think  _those_  old goats are going to listen to your reasoning for all of this?” She asked, quietly. She scooped up the child, careful to not wake her.

 

 

“Perhaps they will; perhaps not.” Byakuya frowned. “I won’t know until I do talk to them.”

 

 

 “Yeah, besides,” said Renji, keeping his arms loosely curled around his lover. “Even if they do start some shit we’ll just have to show’em that we aren’t going to be taken down so easily.”

 

 

A soft laugh came from Yoruichi. “Good luck with that. You are going to need it.”

 

 

“Heh?” The redhead murmured, a bit confused as Yoruichi left. His head turned to Byakuya. “What’s she mean by that? They aren’t going to be  _that_  hard to please, are they?”

 

 

A small smirk pulled on the noble’s face. “Ah, how little you know of the Elder’s, Renji.”

 

 

“Huh?” Renji frowned. “Now, what is  _that_  supposed to mean?”

 

 

Byakuya gently pulled away from him to go over to the bookshelf and pluck a book from it, still smirking. “You will see, Renji…you will see.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Nel woke in a bit of a daze. She could tell she wasn’t in the bed that Renji put her in. Her large hazel eyes looked around with tears starting to form in the corners. The bedroom was simply furnished with a desk, dresser, and a bed. It also had posters and pictures on a couple of the walls. She didn’t recognize anything in this room though; however, she did recognize someone’s presence as she sensed by the door. 

 

 

She sobbed even as a young man with bright orange hair entered the room. He looked a bit shocked and panicked at the child. “Nel? What is it?”

 

 

“I-Itsygo!” The girl sobbed, and bounding off the bed and into the substiutes arms. “W-where is tis’? Where’s Bya and Wenji?” She cried, with streams of tears coming from her eyes and a small stream of snot from her nose.  

 

 

“Byakuya and Renji are in Soul Society.” Ichigo frowned. “Yoruichi-san brought you here to keep you safe.”

 

 

“B-but Bya says I can stay wit them!”

 

 

The substitute sighed and set the arrancar on his bed. “Well, you’re stuck with me until they are ready to take you home.” He gave a reassured smile. “This is for your own good to, you know. I can protect you from Soutaichou and Aizen here they can’t since over there, you’re too easy to get to there.”

 

 

Nel nodded but sniffled as a few more tears fell from her eyes. She didn’t want to be here, although she was with Ichigo. She wanted to be with Byakuya and Renji, in soul society. She felt safer there but she knew she could argue with it much if no one was going to listen. She had learned that back home when Ichigo was saving the girl Aizen had taken captive. She frowned, and buried her face in the bed sheets until she heard an exclamation of anger.

 

 

“Oi, kid! Get off of me!”

 

 

The green-haired girl furrowed her brows as she sat up. She saw the plush doll stand and point to her.

 

 

“Don’t go laying on me while you are crying and shit!” The lion snapped.

 

 

Nel blinked at it and picked it up. She poked at it numorous times until it told her to stop it. It made her giggle and slam the stuffed toy on the bed. “It Twaks!” She giggled again.

 

 

“ _It_?” The plush wondered aloud as he grew more annoyed. “Oi! My name is Kon!”

 

 

Ichigo just smirked at the two.  _Serves the little shit right. He can be a comfort to her while try to help Urahara-san._ He walked back over to the door. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

 

Nel frowned, slamming the lion down again. “Where is Itsygo go-wing?”

 

 

“Just to run an errand or two,” he scratched his cheek absent-mindedly. “I’ll be back though; you can just stay here with Kon. My dad is downstairs too.”

 

 

Her lips trembled and tears rose to the corners of her eyes again. “B-but take me with you...!”

 

 

He gave her a glare and shook his head. “No, I have to go alone but I’ll be back.”

 

 

The little arrancar shook her head again wanting to cry. “Itsygo!” She started to sob.

 

 

The orange-haired shinigami frowned deeper. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a large book. “Here, you can read this and I should be back before you know it.”

 

 

Ichigo gave a small smile as Nel took the book whilst ceasing her tears. He watched as she put Kon on her lap then opened the book, quietly beginning to read. He even figured that she didn’t even notice when he left while she was reading. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Byakuya-sama,” The head elder called softly as the clan leader and red-haired shinigami exited the archive for a short break. She walked up to the two as the other elders filed out of the gardens and proceeded to their own homes.

 

 

Byakuya turned to her and nodded to her. “What is it?”

 

 

“Byakuya-sama, have you any idea of how you will get Mana- and Rukia-san back?”

 

 

The clan leader frowned and shook his head. “No, not yet, Renji and I are still looking into it.”

 

 

“And what of the arrancar I saw Shihoin Yoruichi leave with?”

 

 

“We’re trying to keep her save from Soutaichou.” Renji answered for his taichou.

 

 

Kameko shifted her red eyes to the redhead and frowned. “Why does he want her? She looked harmless.”

 

 

Renji shook his head. “We don’t know exactly. But Kurotsuchi wants her for an experiment. Why, I haven’t a clue.”

 

 

The young head elder’s eyes lowered as she shook her head sadly. “I see, so you have had yet another betrayal, ne?”

 

 

“Hai,” Byakuya spoke quietly. His hand went up to the girl’s shoulder. He felt concerned for her. She had just taken over being head elder for her ill father and the clan leader could already see that it was starting to take its toll on her.

 

 

She raised her head to look at the man, frowning.

 

 

“You look tired.” He commented, changing to the subject. “Perhaps you should go rest.”

 

 

She shook her head and sighed. “No, I have a great deal of work to do yet.”

 

 

A stern looking expression came to Byakuya’s eyes. “You will not be of use much if you exhaust yourself. Go and rest. You can complete work after then.”

 

 

“B-but Byakuya-sama…!” She stammered, slightly wide-eyed as she tried to object. She looked to the fukutaichou, noticing that he just stood there smirking at her.

 

 

“Kameko, do not argue. Just go rest. You can use one of my guest rooms if you wish.”

 

 

She blinked slowly at him and flushed a light crimson. “B-but--!” She tried to object again.

 

 

“Kameko, you may be head elder now but I am clan leader and as clan leader I must look after my clan.” A small smirk pulled along his lips. “Go rest.”

 

 

Her lips tightened into a thin line but she nodded. “I will rest, Byakuya-sama.”

 

 

“Good,” He nodded. His arm dropped back to his side as he looked to Renji and back. “Renji and I will be at the patio for tea then we will be back in the archive.”

 

 

“Hai, arigatou, Byakuya-sama.” She flash stepped away, leaving the men alone on the walkway.

 

 

Renji tilted his head to the side. “She’s the Head Elder?” He asked looking to Byakuya as he nodded. “She’s so young though.”

 

 

“She is,” The noble agreed. “But her father is ill and she was most favored for the position since he was in need of passing on his position. I actually see a lot of her father in her.”

 

 

Renji frowned thoughtfully. “Oh..I also noticed she isn’t like the rest of the elders…more personable than snobbish.”

 

 

“Yes, and there is a reason for that.” Byakuya said, walking down the walkway and to the patio.

 

 

“Which is?”

 

 

Byakuya sat down and poured the tea as Renji too, sat down. He took his cup and sipped the soothing liquid. “Her mother was a commoner.”

 

 

Renji’s brows rose to his hairline. “But I thought nobles generally didn’t like peasants…”

 

 

“Most don’t care for them but some are not as close-minded.” Byakuya said. He sipped his tea before going on. “Kameko’s father was one of the oldest and strongest heirs in my father’s time. But he never wanted to be clan leader so my grandfather continued to be the head of the clan until I was old enough.”

 

 

Renji tilted his head to the side, frowning. “But isn’t it a great honor to be clan leader?”

 

 

Byakuya nodded. “But it is also a great responsibility. He didn’t care to have this particular weight on his shoulders so he passed it along.”

 

 

He turned his head to the gardens, taking in the beautiful scenery. “He instead fell in love with a peasant woman, a woman from one of the lower districts. He never told anyone until they married in secret.”

 

 

“Why did they get married secretly?” The redhead asked before sipping his tea.

 

 

“Back then, before my grandfather could change it, it was forbidden for nobles to marry a commoner. Kameko’s father knew that but he and his wife married anyway. He was even prepared to leave the family until his wife, Kameko’s mother, was killed right after she gave birth to their daughter by the elders.”

 

 

A disgusted look came to Renji’s face. “Heartless bastards…” He muttered under his breath.

 

 

“Many wanted to kill the girl but instead, they told my uncle that if he wished to keep Kameko alive, he would have to stay in the family and be the Head Elder.”

 

 

“So, I’m guessing he stayed and that’s how Kameko-san is still alive and now head elder?”

 

 

Byakuya nodded. “But Kameko paid a great deal for her father’s defiance. She was always teased and left out by the other children when we were growing up, not even her own grandmother would look at her as her own grandchild because of her mixed blood. It wasn’t until Mana and I decided to help her and we all became very close friends. She trained harder than any of us and became well educated out of her own accord; she later became favored by most because of her wits and wisdom from all that she endured. No one except a few no longer held her mixed blood against her as she became of age.”

 

 

“Sheesh…sounds rough. More rough than what Rukia and I had to deal with. I mean, we were hated by a lot of people in Inuzuri and we had to put up with shit about it even when we came here but to be alienated by your own family?” Renji sighed. “I can’t imagine that. I rather have no family than to feel so out of place with them.”

 

 

Renji bit his lip at the stupidity he felt once he saw the rising sadness in his lover’s eyes as he looked to them before it quickly faded away. He very well knew that he would feel  _out of place_  if he kept seeing Byakuya. Even the noble himself knew that. But that was the price he would just have to bear to keep the noble in his life.

 

 

“I, uh, I didn’t mean it like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean it like I would rather be alone than to not have you in my life. It’s just I would not want to feel that way, ya know? I love you but I know your family wouldn’t like it…not that I actually care what they think it’s just hard to have to feel out of place like that.”

 

 

The noble nodded silently, sipping his tea, and closing his eyes. “I understand,” He said after a while. “It is not easy having and maintaining a relationship such as ours.”

 

 

He looked down into his tea. “Do you really wish to keep seeing me even if you will feel odd around my family?”

 

 

Renji bit at his lips. “Y-yeah. I want to keep what we have here; I just don’t wanna feel as if I don’t belong, at least not completely.”

 

 

Byakuya looked up a bit warily. “Do you feel as if you belong with me?”

 

 

A wide smile grew upon the redhead’s tanned face. “Hai,” that was one thing he was sure of. He knew and felt safe with Byakuya, always.

 

 

“I am glad.” Byakuya said, giving a faint smile. “I want you to tell me if you ever feel differently.”

 

 

“Okay,” Renji chuckled softly. “I doubt I’ll ever feel different when I’m with you but I’ll be honest with you no matter what.”

 

 

“I appreciate that and will try to do the same.” The noble said. He drained his tea then stood. “Come; let’s have a walk in the gardens before we go back to the archive.”

 

 

The redhead nodded and drank the last of his own tea then joined his lover, walking through the large gardens with his curiosity piqued. He asked many questions about each plant and flower and noticed that Byakuya looked like he even enjoyed explaining it because he was actually smiling. Renji had to wonder how many times he had seen the noble smile in just the past few days. It was probably the most he imagined that he ever smiled so much in his life. Byakuya was always so serious and never looked as happy as he did when they were together, alone like this.

 

 

It wasn’t until after they watched the sunset and had dinner that they went back to the archive to do more research. It was early morning before Renji finally closed the large book he had and looked over to the noble who was blinking a bit sleepily but never otherwise moved from reading where he sat on the bed.

 

 

The redhead smirked, walking over to the noble, and pulling the book gently from his hands.

 

 

“I was not finished.” Byakuya complained quietly. He reached out to take the book back but Renji only marked the place and tossed it on the table that he previously sat at.

 

 

“We can do more tomorrow. But for now we need some sleep.”

 

 

“But we lost a lot of time by being out in the garden for so long this afternoon.” Byakuya objected.  “You can rest but I will not until I find something.”

 

 

“Ah-ah,” Renji shook his head. “You’re not going to be of much use if you wear yourself down.”

 

 

He chuckled as the noble colored slightly from having his own words used against him.

 

 

Byakuya glared softly at his lover. “Fine, we shall rest and start again after breakfast.”

 

 

He rose off the bed, ignoring the smirking redhead as he walked past him. They left the archive and walked to the noble’s bedroom where they both changed into yukata’s then laid down.

 

 

Byakuya’s head rested on Renji’s warm chest as they both looked out the large bay window with the curtains pulled slightly closed. It was just enough to keep the morning sun from shocking them awake but yet enough so they could still see out to the stars and bright full moon that was still out now.

 

 

“Renji?” Byakuya said, breaking the long silence.

 

 

Renji’s hand gently rubbed the noble’s back in lazy circles, with his eyes closed. “Hmm?”

 

 

“…I would like to tell the elders about us.” The noble said quietly.

 

 

“I thought we already agreed to that?”

 

 

“No,” The noble shifted so he could look at the redhead’s face. “I mean as soon as possible…like, after we rescue Mana and Rukia…or sooner.”

 

 

Renji’s eyes opened suddenly, looking surprised. “Really?” He asked, not able to hide a smile.

 

 

The other nodded. “Hai, I do not want to pressure you about it but I think it is the right thing to do. They may not like it, but at least I will have you.”

 

 

“You think they’ll still give you a hard time about it?” asked Renji, frowning.

 

 

Byakuya gave a small shrug. “I know they will not be pleased or even all that accepting but it does not matter, ne?”

 

 

Renji nodded. “Yeah, they’ll just have to get used to it.” He smirked.

 

 

Byakuya was not able to fend off his own smirk even as he kissed his lover.

 

 

“Indeed,” He murmured as they pulled apart for a moment. “When would you like to tell them?”

 

 

“Tomorrow,” Renji answered, kissing the other man again.

 

 

Byakuya smiled against his lover’s lips in silent agreement.

 

 

 _Tomorrow…_ He thought, still smiling. 


End file.
